Momentos
by Kattharina
Summary: No consiste la felicidad de nuestra vida en vivir, sino en vivir bien. Esta es una serie de momentos incómodos e intensos, diseminados entre Neji y Sakura.
1. Experiencia

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Humor | Romance | Drama| General.

**C**lasificación: M.

* * *

**MOMENTOS. **

.

‹‹_No puedes adquirir experiencia haciendo experimentos. _

_No puedes crear la experiencia. Debes experimentarla.››_

.

Albert Camus.

.

**EXPERIENCIA.**

* * *

— **Haruno, sigo esperando. —** dijo Neji Hyūga, al ver que la peli-rosa no decía nada.

Él hombre cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, mirándola fijamente y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Esperaba pacientemente, a que Sakura se dignara a contestar.

Nada, para la Haruno la sorpresa se convirtió en una especie de parálisis estúpida. Quería salir de aquella habitación en la que él la emboscó, con una excusa tonta de meditación.

‹‹_No mientas, tú aceptaste venir cuando te lo sugirió.››_

Ah, su consciencia, siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado.

‹‹_Cállate, no me distraigas y mejor ayúdame.››_ contestó ella a su sonriente y burlona consciencia.

‹‹_No es mi problema, es tuyo por hablar de más.››_

Dicho eso, su pequeña cabeza dura llamada consciencia, desapareció y la dejó ahí. Sin encontrar una salida.

— **Es solo una experiencia, no creo que sea tan difícil ¿o sí? **

— **¿En verdad debo hacerlo? —** musitó, casi en tono implorante la peli-rosa.

— **Es lo justo. **

— **Para ustedes es fácil hablar de eso, para nosotras no. Se ufanan de sus logros. **

— **Ustedes no son diferentes de nosotros, también les agrada presumir. —** repuso Neji, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sonrisa muy extraña a ojos de la Haruno, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— **Puedo esperar todo el día, Haruno, no tengo prisa. —** señaló, bastante tranquilo el Hyūga.

Sakura gruñó de disgusto, no tenía la menor intención de ventilar su inexistente vida sexual. Pero sabía que Neji no se quedaría tan tranquilo, dado que fue capaz de exponer muchas de sus experiencias con mujeres y ella se aprovechó del momento para sacarle toda la información que pudo a la conversación.

Escaparse o encontrar una salida en la que el tema girara en contra del genio del Bouke, no sería para nada conveniente. Conociéndolo, él la giraría de nuevo para centrar su atención en ella. No le serviría de nada.

— **Supongo que lo de Sasuke no cuenta ¿no? —** murmuró, abstraída.

— **No.**

La Haruno gruñó, Neji era tan inflexible a veces.

Sakura lo pensó, y lo pensó, y lo pensó… En sus memorias no había nada, ¡nada que decir!

Excepto…

— **Naruto… —** murmuró, un poco indecisa si decirlo o no.

Dado que estaba hablando del actual novio de la prima de Neji. Y al ver la cara de éste, no fue mejor.

Aunque aquella curiosa arruga se formó en su nariz, signo de que estaba molesto por lo que eso podía significar. Habló.

— **Habla, no te guardes nada. **

Sakura no supo si fue ella, su mal oído y su nerviosismo por tener que exponer una embarazosa situación. Pero le pareció que su exigencia sonaba más a molestia que a un intento de burla por parte del Hyūga.

Caviló la forma, o mejor dicho, la mejor forma en la cual abordar tal situación vergonzosa de la cual no quería recordarse. Porque hasta la fecha, no podía olvidar lo que… _‹‹vio››_.

— **Fue… Un día, Tsunade-sama me envío por Naruto, lo necesitaba para una misión rango B y no había nadie más cerca aparte de mí para ir por él. Shizune-san estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y apenas tenía tiempo de pensar… — **divagó un instante.

— **Al grano, Haruno. —** y Neji se dio cuenta, por lo que la apresuró.

La peli-rosa lo miró de mala manera, pero igual decidió continuar.

— **Ahm… Bueno… Cuando llegué al departamento toque y no respondió, supuse que estaba dormido. Así que probé la puerta, que siempre está abierta. Naruto es muy descuidado con eso. —** emitió con una sonrisa, recordando lo cabezota y descuidado que puede ser su mejor amigo, luego regresó la vista al Hyūga que esperaba atento a que continuara con su relato, quitó la sonrisa y continúo **—. Ehm… Entré, ¿qué? No me mires así, siempre lo hago para despertarlo. —** le dijo al ver como los ojos perla la miraban con reprobación **—. Bueno, cuando entré todo estaba en absoluto silencio o… **_‹‹casi››_. **—** hizo comillas con sus dedos para simular la ironía **—. Lo pensé hasta que lo escuché gemir, creí que le dolía algo o que lo habían herido, ¡no lo sé! El caso es que entré apresurada y… —** se cortó y su rostro se pintó de rojo escarlata.

La peli-rosa no pudo hablar, realmente era vergonzoso tener que decirlo. Incluso pensarlo le generaba un horrible bochorno a sí misma.

— **¿Y? —** incitó Neji, esperando que terminara de contarle **— ¿Qué viste?**

A la Haruno se le atoró el aire, estuvo a punto de toser vertiginosamente. Pero se recordó que eso solo le daría a Neji más motivos para burlarse sutilmente de ella y su inexperiencia.

— **Y… Bueno… ¡Se estaba masturbando! ¡¿Ya, contento?! —** vociferó finalmente, su rostro enrojeció dos niveles, tanto como un tomate maduro.

Aunque a Neji realmente verla en ese estado exaltado le daba cierta gracia, debía admitir que saber eso no era totalmente agradable.

— **¿Y? ¿Qué pasó luego? —** insistió el castaño.

Sakura lo miró un tanto incrédula, pues no esperó que lo continuara. Sin embargo, suspiró rendida. Daba igual, ya lo había dicho, mejor sacarlo de una vez.

— **No pasó nada, él se dio cuenta porque grité como una loca. Me pidió disculpas y yo me fui, desde entonces no hablamos de eso. —** concluyó.

La timidez la invadía, así que tuvo que desviar sus orbes ante la mirada fija del Hyūga, realmente esa era la situación más ridícula en la que se podía encontrar con él. Incluso recordar ese incidente, le hacía no poder ver a la cara totalmente a su mejor amigo y mucho menos a Hinata.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Sakura tenía el rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas y desviado, Neji por su parte, la miraba de forma seria y analítica.

— **¿Te gustó? —** preguntó de repente.

La peli-rosa se sobresaltó, con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa lo miró.

— **¿Disculpa? **

— **Lo que oíste, ¿te gustó lo que viste? —** indagó, serio.

Sakura abrió la boca incrédula.

— **¡Por Dios, no! ¡Naruto es mi amigo, ¿Cómo me podría gustar eso?! —** exclamó escandalizada **—. Ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara desde que eso pasó. —** repuso, un tanto agitada por la molestia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Neji, una extraña y atractiva sonrisa.

— **¿Y eso es todo? —** insistió el Hyūga, sabía que no se cansaría hasta que le contara todo. El único problema, es que no había nada que contar.

— **Sí. **

— **No me importa si tuviste experiencias de…** _‹‹otro tipo››_. **—** insinuó, Sakura lo asesinó con la mirada y se levantó del tatami en el que estaba sentada.

— **No las he tenido de…** _‹‹ese tipo››_. **—** repitió un tanto asqueada de la idea.

Neji sonrió, más ampliamente y también se levantó, pero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. De repente Sakura se sintió nerviosa, pues su estatura, porte y cuerpo le intimidaban grandemente. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente y se burlara de él de vez en cuando.

— **Así que… Virgen, ¿no? **

Sakura enrojeció, y se negaba a contestar.

— **Eso no te incumbe, Hyūga. —** respondió, seca.

— **Virgen. —** saboreó la palabra.

La Haruno no respondió, enrojeció. De enojo y vergüenza. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado contemplando el suelo, bastante incómoda de que descubriera su secreto.

— **Eso no tiene la menor importancia, además, tú también lo eres. —** replicó, intentando una defensa un poco torpe.

— **Nunca dije que fuera virgen. —** respondió él, con la voz un poco más grave.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y un viento gélido, además de una vocecita interior que le decía _‹‹sal de ahí››_, pero también había otra que tenía más fuerza y decía _‹‹quédate››._

Lo escuchó reír de repente, demasiado cerca, demasiada atractiva su risa…

— **Eres tan pervertida y curiosa… —** dijo él.

— **¡Qué no soy pervertida, fue un accidente! —** gruñó, levantó el rostro y se percató que lo tenía bastante cerca.

— **Al parecer me quedaré sin saber tus experiencias. **

— **No entiendo porque tu insistencia, además, si tanto te interesa, ¿Por qué no protagonizas una y tienes que contar? —** dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos irritada.

— **Podría, solo si tú estás en ella. —** replicó, sorprendiéndola **— ¿Quieres protagonizarla conmigo?**

La Haruno abrió la boca y luego la cerró, asombrada de lo lanzado que eso sonó, su voz se fue al igual que su corazón cuando comenzó a latir desbocado. Su vientre se llenó de un calor tenue y algo muy debajo de ella, en una zona totalmente sensible se humedeció de tan solo pensarlo…

_Carajo…_

— **No… No hablas en serio. **

— **Hablo muy en serio. —** contestó Neji, mirándola fijamente **—. Te acercas tú o lo hago yo, tú decides. **

Se paralizó, no sabía que decir. Aunque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a palabras… No quería imaginar lo que sería si él le ponía un dedo encima.

Y dado que ella no quería dar el primer paso, Neji se vio en la obligación de darlo. Ni más se acercó, pronto Sakura sintió sus manos trazando pequeñas líneas en su rostro, su mandíbula y su nariz.

Caricias suaves, adormecedoras y excitantes… El trazo en su cuello la acercó más a él, que terminó tomando sus labios suavemente. Sakura suspiró de sorpresa y también de excitación, tenía que admitirlo… Neji le gustaba demasiado como para permitirse rechazarlo.

Dulce, pudo ser en un comienzo, pero la pasión le ganó a la dulzura. Y Neji debía admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por eso. Resistirse a las ganas de rozarla, de tocarla… Si quiera besarla, se había vuelto una tortura últimamente.

Haber pisado terrenos peligrosos con experiencias personales e íntimas, fue solamente un sinónimo de que la indiferencia con respecto a la chica se volvía cada vez un camino más corto y angosto. Y que pronto, todo aquel pergamino de normas y reglas que se trazó cuando formó un lazo de amistad con ella, quedaría relegado en lo más profundo y oscuro de su pensamiento. Al final, daría rienda suelta a muchos de los pensamientos que tenía en su mente, en lo más recóndito.

Pese a que en realidad, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo a la peli-rosa. Debía recordar que era una mujer, frágil y dulce. Además de que era su primera vez. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a él, tener que perder la virginidad en el lugar más terrible y de la forma más inesperada.

Tuvo que pasar por esa horrible experiencia en una misión de infiltración, en la que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo… La mujer era una Anbu desconocida, que hacía equipo con él. Desde entonces, no se volvieron a ver. Pero eso no quitaba la mala experiencia, por mucho que sea del trabajo.

Así que puso a prueba la nueva técnica que había desarrollado, para poder teletransportarse hasta su habitación. Dado que era una distancia bastante reducida, no implicaría mucho y se haría bien.

Sakura ni se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, solo que pronto se encontraba recostada en una base acolchonada mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado por los duros músculos de Neji.

Las manos del hombre vagaban suavemente por su cuerpo, presionando en los puntos sensibles. En sus senos… Gimió, inevitablemente. Se sintió avergonzada, pero no había espacio para el bochorno. Neji se deshacía de su prenda superior como una agilidad admirable, cubrirse tampoco estaba dentro de las posibilidades. Él no se lo permitiría.

Sakura simplemente se dejó hacer.

No era fácil, pero tampoco difícil. Esto lo había pensado desde hace mucho, en los momentos en los que se permitía ser una adolescente retrasada y soñar…

Y pensar que pudo haber perdido su virginidad hace mucho, en aquella misión de infiltración a la que Danzo planeó enviarla pero Tsunade no permitió bajo ninguna circunstancia. Implicaba mucho riesgo, físico y secuelas mentales que seguramente no soportaría tan fácilmente debido a su juventud.

Se sintió molesta por hacerla ver débil, pero también agradecida por protegerla de esa manera.

— **¡Ah! —** gimió quedo Sakura, se arqueó y cerró los ojos.

— **Tranquila. —** susurró Neji.

La peli-rosa, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, no se percató de que estaba totalmente desnuda. Y el castaño, se encontraba entre sus piernas, acariciando su monte de Venus con sus dedos, y su pequeño botón con su lengua… Círculos, suaves y deliciosamente placenteros.

Vergüenza.

Quiso cerrar las piernas pero no puedo, él no se lo permitió. Solo emitió una suave risa, ronca y honda que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

— **Tranquila. —** murmuró de nuevo, divertido por la reacción que tuvo.

— **Es… ¡Ah! —** se arqueó, apuñó sus ojos y no pudo decir nada más.

Realmente Neji tenía una lengua prodigiosa… ¡Carajo! Se sentía tan bien.

El Hyūga quería darle el mayor gozo posible, todo lo plácido que una mujer se pueda sentir al disfrutar de la primera vez. Él no quería tener sexo, quería hacerle el amor a Sakura… Desde hacía mucho, desde que supo que su atracción no era cualquier cosa.

Desde entonces, quiso hacerle el amor, tener la oportunidad. Y ahora no la desaprovecharía.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera lo suficientemente excitado como para contenerse totalmente ante esto. Y atendiendo a que él no soportaría mucho tiempo más, decidió dilatarla un poco introduciendo un dedo.

La Haruno gimoteó un poco, la invasión en su intimidad le hizo dar un respingo. Le generó incomodidad y un poco de dolor, además del placer que se combinaba de una manera extraña y retorcida. Levantó la cadera buscando un roce más profundo.

Neji sonrió.

Era el pase que necesitaba. Sería egoísta, porque podía hacerla tener su primer orgasmo masturbándola, sin embargo, planeaba hacerlo de otra manera y era precisamente estando dentro de ella… Quería sentirla.

Así que no perdió mucho tiempo, Sakura estaba muy sumida en el placer proporcionado. Así que extrajo suavemente su dedo de la cavidad de la chica para poder quitarse lo restante de su ropa, se colocó sobre la Haruno, quien lo recibió bastante excitada. Sintió la erección en su vientre, y por lo que percibía, deducía que era de un tamaño considerable.

Así que atrevida y en medio del erotismo y la pasión, llevó su mano hacia el miembro del Hyūga y con decisión lo tomó entre su pequeña mano. Presionó un poco, lo que hizo que Neji soltara un diminuto jadeo. Le gustó la reacción, se sintió con una especie de poderío que le quitó lo cohibida y comenzó con el movimiento descendente-ascendente.

Lo que recordaba de Naruto. Por lo menos de algo sirvió ese pequeño incidente…

Continúo con ese movimiento, mientras que Neji besaba ardientemente su cuello y presionaba lentamente sus senos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en sus pezones. Pese a que los preliminares se estaban tardando y Sakura aceleraba su movimiento, la detuvo.

— **Detente. —** dijo, agitado levemente.

— **¿Por…? **

— **No quiero terminar en tu mano. —** articuló, enseguida la besó, dulcemente.

— **Pero… **

Cerró la boca, mordió su lengua y apuñó sus ojos. Neji frotaba su clítoris de nuevo, con gentileza, logrando humedecerla aún más. Él separó gentilmente sus piernas, se posesionó entre ellas y frotó la cabeza de su miembro a lo largo de su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina.

Él sabía que le dolería, ya había tanteado el terreno y su estrechez era bastante. La dilató pero aun así no sería suficiente, sin embargo, de él dependía que fuera dolorosamente lento o rápido.

La penetró rápidamente y de una estocada. La Haruno gimió y emitió un grito de total dolor.

Ino le había dicho que era doloroso, pero no imaginó que tanto…

— **Calma, relájate. —** le murmuró al oído, con voz grave y cariñosa.

Su vagina se contrajo, sintió un pequeño pinchazo pero también placer al mismo tiempo. Soltó un pequeño jadeo. Pese a eso, Neji no quiso moverse todavía. Mas no dejó de acariciarle sus piernas, sus senos, no dejó de besar su cuello y labios con dulzura.

Él mismo se había tragado un gemido de deleite, la penetración fue rápida y la estrechez extrema. La calidez de sus paredes vaginales lo abrazaron en cuanto estuvo dentro, temía dar rienda suelta a su instinto y olvidarse de hacerla gozar a ella también.

Hizo acopio de todo el razonamiento que le quedaba para hacer las embestidas lentas, suaves. Sakura se quejaba, pero luego gimió de placer y lujuria, elevó las caderas buscando la fricción y profundidad.

Las caricias se reanudaron, los besos… El fuego les consumía las venas de una forma que jamás imaginaron. El dolor se convirtió en placer, el placer en un gozo inimaginable y eso, le hizo olvidar que haber perdido su virginidad era nada, estando con ella.

.

.

.

Fue como una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, Sakura gritó cuando llegó al clímax. Neji gruñó y se derramó en el interior de la Haruno.

Habían quedado bastante exhaustos después de aquello, tanto que se quedaron dormidos. El Hyūga abrazaba a Sakura, y ésta descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. La respiración fue normalizada y ahora era paulatina, ambos dormían.

Sakura podía contar su primera experiencia.

Pero Neji podía decir que esa era la primera, de las muchas que tendrían.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bien, aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta. Sé que me la vivo atareada con la carrera pero... ¡No puedo dejar de generar ideas, carajo! Y por eso tengo ahora esta serie de One-shots a los que he llamado Momentos. No son situaciones consecutivas, sino pequeños fragmentos de algunos fic's, algunos momentos perdidos y otros simplemente creados como cualquier otro escrito o idea que surja. No es necesario que aclare, pero esto se tratará de mi pareja predilecta, Neji y Sakura. Y como verán, la categoría también cambió, más que todo por este primer escrito que contiene lemmon bastante detallado.

En esta ocasión, haré mención especial de este OS, pues fue hecho para una gran amiga y excelente escritor, **Crimela**. Nació de uno de sus escritos en una colección llamado **Experiencia**, que tiene de la misma pareja, y le prometí continuarlo aunque me tardé un poco. Esta es mi versión. Y este primer escrito, tendrá una segunda parte, claro, será más adelante así que estén pendientes para quienes leen y gustan de esta pareja, o les ha gustado lo que escribo.

Ya sin más me despido, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización, aguardo porque lo hayan disfrutado.

Un abrazo y un saludo.

PD: Estoy abierta a sugerencias de situaciones acerca de la pareja, por si alguien quiere alguna situación especial.


	2. Reclamos

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: K+.

* * *

**Momento II**

**.**

_‹‹El mejor uso de la vida es amar.››_

.

Rick Warren.

.

**Reclamos.**

* * *

**— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hicieras esto?!**

La escuchaba vociferar y despotricar contra su persona, su honorable y apacible persona.

**— ¡¿Por qué, por qué te fuiste con ella?! —** reclamó la peli-rosa, mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Él calló, no era conveniente abrir la boca. Dejaría que terminara de descargarse antes de emular alguna palabra que comprometiera su integridad física.

**— ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con Tenten en la feria?! —** riñó, a viva voz y sin pena de que la gente se les quedara viendo.

Neji suspiró, cuando planeó llevarse a su compañera con él ignoró el hecho de que Sakura podía ser una celosa extrema y pensaría que, seguramente, estaban teniendo algo a su espalda. Lo cual en el fondo, concluiría inverosímil… Pero hasta que se le pasara la rabieta.

**— ¿Dime tú que hacías con tu sensei paseándose del brazo por toda la feria, sabiendo que estas comprometida?**

‹‹_Touché››_.

La Haruno dio un respingo, como un efecto inmediato el enojo desapareció pasando a ser sustituido por un rubor lleno de vergüenza.

**— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, fueron los chicos! —** acusó al par, el cual desgraciadamente no estaba muy lejos.

**— ¡Oye, tú te ofreciste primero, dattebayo! ¡Ay no pegues, Teme!**

Ese había sido Naruto, que no se pudo contener pero fue arremetido por el Uchiha ante la tremenda estupidez que acababa de cometer. Sakura gruñó, tras los golpes de Sasuke ella le daría un par mas que lo dejarían imposibilitado de por vida…

**— Y aunque no lo creas, definitivamente le creo a Naruto.**

La peli-rosa abrió la boca incrédula, no escuchó lo que creyó ¿o sí?

**— Yo… Tú… ¡Agh!**

Se trabó, su lengua se volvió de elástica y se escondió en alguna parte de su boca. Zapateó, apuñó sus manos contra el bonito oso de felpa que su sensei le compró y su rostro enrojeció a la enésima potencia, tanto que creyeron que estallaría como un tomate maduro…

Sakura estaba furiosa, tanto que lo único que sabía que podía hacer cuando perdía era irse o terminaría matando a Naruto y a ella misma por dejarse convencer de semejante disparate.

Su tranquilo novio la observó marchar, observó el cielo y soltó un suspiro.

**— Aquí vamos de nuevo…**

Enseguida se fue detrás de su enfurecida novia.

.

.

.

Neji, caminando por todas la veredas que su novia transitó rápidamente; tratando de despistarlo inútilmente se preguntaba, ¿cómo rayos se enamoró de la mujer más bipolar de toda la aldea?

Debía admitir que Haruno no era la mujer más fácil y accesible del mundo, poseía un carácter volátil, era impulsiva y rara vez pensaba lo que decía o hacía con cuidado. Simplemente iba y lo ejecutaba sin medir las consecuencias.

Sakura Haruno era todo lo contrario a su persona, educado, respetuoso, cuidadoso, analítico y reservado. Su novia tenía todo lo contrario, era todo menos reservada en muchos aspectos de su vida. Daba muchas gracias al cielo que su vida sexual todavía no comenzaba, si no seguro la primogénita del Clan Yamanaka ya llevaría todo un obituario. A lo mejor exageraba, no creía que su pareja fuese tan impúdica en cuanto a los detalles más privados de su relación.

Finalmente su persecución terminó en el claro en un bosque no muy lejos de la aldea, era media tarde. Se quedó parado escasos metros detrás de la peli-rosa que le daba la espalda.

La luz de la media tarde la bañaba junto al reflejo de las quietas aguas del río, agitadas por la suave brisa y las hojas que caían de los árboles. El vestido ondeó un poco ante la corriente y sus cabellos se desordenaron un tanto.

La contempló escasos segundos, entonces la pregunta resurgió en su mente como ráfaga. ¿Cómo rayos se enamoró de Sakura Haruno?

Simple.

Para el amor no había razonamiento lógico, sencillamente se sentía en el corazón. Sin razones, sin objeciones, sin explicaciones válidas.

Solo el sentimiento de que estás con el ser correcto, con la persona exacta. Nada más.

Soltó un suspiro y se acercó finalmente. Reconocía que no debió hacer las cosas de la manera en que las ejecutó, pero su novia no le dejó otra alternativa mas que buscar una manera en la cual ella no cometiera mas tonterías a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Sobre todo porque tenía un margen potencial de hacer todo mal y arruinar una bonita relación por una ilusoria curiosidad.

**— ¿Por qué tenías que ir con ella?**

La pregunta si bien se le hizo lógica, el tono en el que fue emitida había mas que enojo, tristeza e inseguridad. Neji sabía de qué pierna cojeaba su novia, por eso efectuó esa improvisada estrategia. Aunque no imaginó que la afectaría tanto.

Una vez mas comprobó que improvisar no se le daba muy bien.

**— ¿Por qué tenías que seguir con esa tonta idea de descubrir el rostro de tu sensei?**

Si bien se sentía mal, asimismo gozaba del derecho de comprender las razones para continuar con algo que él supuso había terminado aquel día cuando rompió la solicitud.

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño, molesta de que hubiera evadido la interrogante.

**— ¡No fue por eso!**

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, pese a que le sacaba cabeza y media de altura, elevó la barbilla soberbia y los orbes jade brillaron con fulgor. Internamente Neji sonrió, esa precisamente era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de ella. Su valía.

**— Entonces, ¿por qué?**

La peli-rosa dio un diminuto brinco en su lugar, lo miró dubitativa antes de contestar. Se suponía que nadie debería saberlo, que debía callarlo. Itachi se los pidió, no solo a ella sino a todos. Sin embargo, Neji es su pareja y como tal la confianza es primordial entre ambos.

Dejarían de serlo si comenzaba a mentirle y ocultarle cosas. No. No podía hacerlo, no podría con su consciencia.

**— Itachi-san nos pidió un favor y… Eso requería que entrará como candidata, no pudimos negarnos…**

Hubiese declinado por incredulidad de que alguien con el rango y la madurez de Itachi Uchiha les haya pedido semejante cosa descabellada, pero la timidez con la que Sakura emitió esas palabras debilitó la teoría.

Hyūga suspiró y se contuvo de poner en blanco los ojos, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía la maldita cualidad de ablandarlo con tanta facilidad?

Se había vuelto un fofo.

**— Me es difícil creer eso.**

**— ¡Pero es la verdad, lo juro! —** gritó Sakura, arrebolada.

Se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, una ternurita aunque pareciera niña de 5 años haciendo su berrinche. El castaño suprimió una sonrisa, realmente si lo pensaba. Tenía una y mil maneras de encontrar las explicaciones del por qué se terminó enamorando de Sakura Haruno, aunque no todas fueran lógicas.

**— Y tú, aun no me has dicho ¿qué hacías ahí con Tenten?**

El reclamó no le llegó de forma inesperada, de hecho, se tardó en decírselo. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco mas, Sakura no se movió. Solo esperó a que él tocara delicadamente sus cabellos y los enredara entre sus dedos. Un movimiento aprendido, una táctica que solía utilizar para suavizarla antes de hablar y dar sus explicaciones.

Haruno conocía a su pareja, sabía muy bien que estudiaba cuidadosamente cada cosa que le decía, que hacía. Y si lo realizaba no siempre era porque sí, Neji, al contrario de ella; reconocía y analizaba cada cosa que ejecutaba. Y cuando tenía que darle cuentas, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo de la forma mas fácil y factible para él. Sin que ella perdiera detalle y pudiera comprender.

Los dedos impávidos juguetearon las hebras de su cabello antes de devolverlas a su lugar detrás de la oreja, luego se deslizaron por sus mejillas y la barbilla. Emitió un suspiro, sus manos siempre fueron traicioneras y le hacían olvidar su enfado y el motivo del mismo.

¡Su novio era un maldito calculador!

**— ¡Esto es injusto! —** rezongó la medic-nin.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Neji emitió una risa. Baja y divertida, a Sakura solo le provocó un estremecimiento.

**— Me encontré a Tenten por casualidad con Lee, eso es todo.**

Su murmullo fue sibilante y paulatino, incitante, excitante y adormecedor. No sabía que emoción o sentimiento predominaba más, solo que la comodidad la invadía de forma aletargada en el cuerpo cerrándole los ojos y dejándose llevar.

**— ¿Y por qué solamente ella estaba contigo?**

Increíble le parecía que a pesar de todo, Haruno no perdiera la consciencia ni por un instante del tema y quisiera saberlo todo.

**— Porque… Era la única forma de llamar tu atención y distraerte de tu locura.**

Le era difícil tener una sinceridad completa, pero de la misma forma que a la peli-rosa, no le gustaba tener que ocultarle nada que no fuera necesario. Y para alguien como Neji que gozaba de mucha privacidad y reserva, decirle eso se trataba de una total y completa proeza.

**— No iba a hacer nada. —** justificó la fémina.

**— Tú no, pero no puedo decirlo mismo de Kakashi.**

Por una fracción de segundo Sakura frunció el ceño, irritada de que Neji pensara que su sensei podía faltarle al respeto.

**— Kakashi-sensei jamás me faltaría al respeto.**

El tono sonó alto y escocido.

**— Sakura…**

**— Kakashi-sensei me ve como su hija, no como una candidata potencial. Lo sé, Neji, lo vi en sus ojos. —** explicó, mirándolo con un gesto afligido en el rostro. Le urgía que le creyera que el peli-gris no era como todas las mujeres resentidas describían.

Para Sakura, su ex sensei tenía mucha integridad, tanta, igual o más de la que gozaba su novio. No es que lo idealizara, no, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Reconocía que Kakashi no se caracterizó por ser un hombre responsable y amable, pero todos esos años en convivencia le hicieron darse cuenta que no era el canalla que todas las mujeres pintaban. No era tan inhumano, a menos que se tratara de un campo de batalla.

**— Debes creerme.**

El castaño la miró, no le sorprendía que su pareja metiera las manos al fuego por los miembros de su equipo, mucho mas por su sensei. A quien tenía en alta estima y quería mucho.

Respiró superficialmente, sobó delicadamente la sonrosada mejilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

**— Te creo. —** murmuró.

Eso la tranquilizaría, en el fondo, él también sabía que no todo lo que se decía era verdad. Vio muchas cosas antes de que Hatake se convirtiera en Hokage y eso afianzaba la opinión de su novia.

A veces, la envidia de las personas corroía muchos aspectos de otras, lo degeneraba en mucho daño físico, moral y emocional. Kakashi no era de ese tipo, no entraba en una clasificación frágil pero de igual manera arruinaba su reputación; como hombre y como shinobi.

**— Gracias.**

Sakura le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto con dulzura, esas eran las cosas que amaba de ella aunque no se lo dijera a menudo.

Un trueno resonó de repente, la peli-rosa se estremeció ante el súbito sonido y Neji elevó la mirada. Prontamente el cielo se encapotó, grandes nubarrones grises se veían. Una tormenta se avecinaba, Haruno apretó aquel oso de felpa contra su pecho y miró a su pareja.

Éste omitió una sonrisa burlona, otra cualidad de su amada, le tenía pánico a los truenos. No lo demostraba pero así era.

**— Vamos, es mejor que regreses a casa. —** manifestó él.

Empezaron a caminar un poco acelerados, pronto azotaría la tormenta y no deseaban resfriarse.

**— ¿Te quedarás?**

La pregunta era retórica, ella sabía que lo haría. Como cada vez que las tormentas eran ruidosas, se quedaría a dormir con ella.

**— Siempre.**

A lo mejor, esa noche, hacían algo más que dormir…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, he aquí el momento dos de esta historia. No daré muchas referencias, para los/as que han leído: Una esposa para el Hokage, ya saben de donde proviene, para los que no; recomiendo que si les llama la atención lo lean. Como ya dije antes, estos son OS sin sentido, pueden derivarse de algún escrito o simplemente se me ocurrieron de repente.

Como también pueden hacer sugerencias acerca de algún momento en especial o algo que deseen leer de ellos, estoy abierta a recomendaciones.

Mis agradecimientos a **Crimela, Marde Geer, Mar Angys Dreams, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki.** A los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos por igual, muchísimas gracias.

Nos veremos en otra oportunidad, saludos y un abrazo.


	3. Bragas

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T.

* * *

**Momento III**

.

‹‹_Hay algunas cosas que son tan serias que solo puedes bromear con ellas.››_

.

Niels Henrik David Bohr.

.

**Bragas.**

* * *

Miró su bolso al fondo, le dio la vuelta por si se le escondió en algún compartimiento del mismo pero nada.

No había nada, no era posible… ¡Perdió sus bragas!

— **¡No, deben estar aquí! —** murmuró, prácticamente histérica.

Rebuscó de nuevo en su bolso (vacío para colmo de males), después entre toda la ropa desperdigada por su cuarto, su cama y hasta en el closet (donde sabía de antemano, no estaba).

No podía ser, no era posible que las perdiera en su misión ¡¿en dónde, en qué momento?!

Las buscaba, alterada por todos lados. Desordenaba su ropa, mas de lo que ya estaba, seguramente su madre la regañaría si la veía haciendo tremendo desbarajuste en su habitación (la que de paso, no limpiaba por falta de tiempo y sobrecargo de misiones).

Su progenitora la mataría, pero eso no importaba ¡había perdido sus bragas!

Esas vergonzosas y malditas bragas que Ino se encargó de insertar en su maleta como único cambio. Se rehusó a usarlas y como consecuencia, obligó a su compañero a detenerse en un poblado para comprarse otras que no fueran tan vergonzosas.

Ya tenía suficiente calina con que su inner se lo recordara a cada rato como para tener que usarlas como su último recurso, preferiría no llevar nada debajo antes que humillarse ante Ino poniéndoselas. ¡No! ¡Eso jamás!

**— ¡Carajo! —** gritó exasperada, tirando sus prendas al suelo.

.

.

.

En el momento que pisó su habitación, lo único que deseó con fervor fue tomar una ducha con agua caliente, tomar su té tradicional de media tarde y luego ir a su cama para descansar.

Era todo lo que deseaba, con ahínco anhelaba dejar tirada su mochila y en un arrebato de rebeldía, posiblemente, tirarse a la cama con todo y ropa; sin importarle nada mas que reposar desde ese momento hasta lo que faltara para el día siguiente. Desgraciadamente, siendo el hombre que se propuso, responsable, respetuoso y un maniático del orden y el aseo (cosa que ciertas personas tomaban como algún especie de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo).

No pudo, e hizo lo mismo que cada vez que llegaba de las misiones. Empezó a desempacar su ropa, claramente, toda se encontraba sucia salvo algunas medias e interiores que no usó gracias a la rapidez con la que ejecutaron todo. Sin contar la parada extremista, inconsciente y de paso, ridícula que le _"obligó"_ a hacer Sakura. Porque sí, para su ventura o desventura (ya no sabía cómo clasificarla), le tocó en esa ocasión ir de compañero de la peli-rosa.

A medio camino, a dos días de llegar a Suna, por circunstancias que aún no descifraba… Haruno le obligó a detenerse en un pueblo desviándose del camino.

— _Necesitamos detenernos aquí. — exclamó Sakura, con un tono que le pareció afligido. _

— _No podemos, estamos retrasados. — mintió. _

Supo que la peli-rosa no se tragó su cuento; cuando lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, él se ahorró poner en blanco los suyos y suspiró fastidiado.

— _¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Haruno? _

La kunoichi abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que le preguntara y luego soltó un bufido.

— _Eso no te incumbe, Hyūga. Son cosas de mujeres. _

Dicha la frase mágica _"son cosas de mujeres"_, Neji sobre entendió que eran ese tipo de cosas que ellas necesitaban una vez cada mes. Reacio, le permitió ir a donde quiera que fuera. Y él se quedó firmemente plantado en la salida del pequeño pueblo, a la espera de esa kunoichi exasperante de carácter voluble.

Tardó poco más de dos horas antes de volver, tiempo que él aseguró los retrasaría cuando menos medio día de camino. Calculó, estarían llegando al anochecer si no es que posiblemente a la medianoche.

De ahí en adelante las indirectas y reclamos se volvieron el pan de cada día, sin contar que Sakura posiblemente (de hecho estaba seguro) quiso arrancarle la cabeza en un par de ocasiones por sus indirectas; pero se vio imposibilitada ante su tranquilidad y lógicamente, superada en técnicas.

No es que él fuese un arrogante, claro que no. Pero su fuerza bruta nada tenía que ver con sus técnicas elaboradas y manejo de chakra.

Sonrió de medio lado, altanero ante su propio pensamiento mientras terminaba de sacar la ropa de su mochila para acomodarla en el banco. Todo iba bien, hasta que una pequeña bola blanca al fondo de su bolso llamó enteramente su atención.

Incentivado por un sentimiento inusitado de curiosidad, lo que muy pocas veces tuvo en su vida pero que predominaba antes que su sentido común y el shinobi… Cogió la pequeña bola de algodón, lo supo en cuanto la puso en su palma por la textura y la desenvolvió…

Abrió, sorprendido sus ojos, al percatarse que se trataban de un par de braguitas blancas, sencillas de algodón. Al darles la vuelta, notó que tenían un grabado muy particular… Un bonito, delicado y extravagante oso panda con una mueca graciosa.

Sinceramente deseó soltar una risa, ¿qué mujer en sus cinco sentidos se pondría algo como eso? Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo carajos llegaron a parar esas bragas en su mochila?

Comenzó a pensar… No hubo necesidad de discurrir mucho, la idea le llegó clara a su mente. Inevitable fue reprimir la carcajada que se le escapó de la garganta.

La única mujer que tuvo cerca los últimos cinco días, fue Sakura Haruno. Y la razón por la que sus bragas estaban en su bolso de viaje, es porque tuvo que prestárselo al volver precisamente a la cantidad de hierbas medicinales que transportaban y la bolsa de la kunoichi resultaba poco adecuada para el traslado. Lo que le recordaba lo descuidada que podía ser la mujer, a sabiendas que tenía que llevar algo mas que provisiones, no se le ocurrió portar algo con mucha mas amplitud.

Suspiró.

— **Ahora tendré que devolvérselas. **

Aunque la idea no estaba del todo mal, después de todo, disfrutaría un poco a posta de la peli-rosa.

.

.

.

Sakura caminó hacia su casa con el paso de un distraído que anda perdido por el mundo y no encuentra el camino dando tumbos. Resultaba enteramente común ver a la kunoichi andar por las calles de la aldea ida, dispersa, las personas que la conocían lo atribuían a su excesivo trabajo en el hospital o las desmesuradas misiones que la Godaime empezó a darle en últimos tiempos.

Claramente, eso era lo que pensaba la gente. La causa de esta ocasión no equivalía ni a una ni a otra, sino al hecho que todavía no superaba la pérdida de sus ridículas bragas. No es como que le importara en sí en donde las dejó tiradas, de hecho, abandonarlas en cualquier lugar del bosque fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder. Pretexto suficiente para que Ino dejara de molestarla con eso de que conservar su virginidad resultaba una idea digna de una mojigata sin sentido, o que posiblemente el tren la dejaría esperando al hombre perfecto.

Eso fue lo que motivó a Ino en primer lugar a darle esas espantosas y absurdas bragas con ese maldito oso panda en la parte trasera.

‹‹_Pareces una niña cuando te las pones, ¡ni la talla has cambiado!››_

Oh, su inner, como siempre haciendo su aparición en el momento mas oportuno para joderle el día, o mejor dicho, la paciencia.

Le observó, de mala gana y graznó un par de palabras inentendibles que lograron que la gente la viera de manera rara. No le prestó atención, iba demasiado metida en sus cavilaciones, en polemizar con su inner sacándola de su monopolio del misterio de sus bragas y no fijarse que en la puerta, específicamente, en la entrada de su casa se encontraba Neji Hyūga esperándola recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— **Haruno. —** llamó, al darse cuenta que le pasó de lado y ni siquiera lo miró.

La peli-rosa dio un saltito frente a la puerta y lo miró de soslayó, inapelable le resultó no abrir los ojos sorprendida de la presencia del chico ahí, en la puerta de su casa.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? **

La pregunta sonó abrupta, nada desatinado con lo que sentía realmente. La presencia del Hyūga le infería peculiaridad inexplicable.

— **Te lo diré adentro. —** ordenó.

Sakura hizo una mueca descontenta, no le agradaba que él se tomara la libertad de llegar a su hogar y de paso; le mandara qué hacer. ¡Eso era el colmo!

— **Deja de darme órdenes, Hyūga**.

Replicar ácida se le volvió una costumbre después de tantas misiones con el orgulloso y soberbio genio del Clan Hyūga. Insertó la llave en el pórtico y abrió la puerta entrando primero dejándola abierta para que Neji pasara.

Una vez adentro, la peli-rosa la condujo hasta la sala, entre sus pensamientos aun revoloteaba el enigma de la pérdida de sus bragas y cómo fue que escaparon de su mochila sin percatarse. Entre sus desviaciones e ideas locas, existía la posibilidad de que les nacieran alas y salieran volando.

— **Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí? **

Aunque su merodeo no le distraía del hecho que Neji la acompañaba en la sala de su casa, su desolada casa. Sus padres estaban de viaje por negocios y tardarían cuando menos cinco días en volver, así que la compañía se respiraba en el ambiente.

El castaño no dijo nada, por el contrario, empezó a hurgar entre sus bolsillos buscando algo, no sabía qué; pero era algo.

— **Neji, estoy cansada y no tengo tiempo para… **

Los reclamos murieron en sus labios en el momento que el shinobi alzó una braga blanca con un osito panda en el trasero, el rostro de la kunoichi enrojeció terriblemente de la vergüenza.

— **¿Cómo… Cómo es que las tienes? —** tartamudeó, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada.

No es que Neji disfrutara del mal o el bochorno del prójimo, pero ver a Sakura azorada porque él tenía sus braguitas infantiles se le hizo de lo mas cómico.

— **Aparecieron en mi maleta. —** respondió, simplista.

— **¡Dámelas! **

Se abalanzó e intentó quitárselas, inútilmente, porque el Hyūga se movió de forma rápida gracias a sus reflejos como shinobi.

— **¡Neji, dame mis bragas! —** renegó la peli-rosa.

Ahora estaba roja, pero de enojo y no de vergüenza.

— **¿Cuántos años tienes, Haruno? ¿12 o 13? —** se burló, sutilmente ante una furiosa peli-rosada que no la calentaba ni el sol.

Sakura apuñó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos del coraje.

— **¡No es mi culpa, es de Ino! —** escupió, o mas bien gritó con aflicción.

Por alguna razón aledaña a la lógica, le urgía en demasía que le creyera que esos no eran sus gustos. Sin embargo, la ceja alzada de Neji indicaba toda la incredulidad del mundo.

— **¡Qué no es mi culpa! —** insistió, con desesperación.

Mas Neji no descifró si era porque quería sus panties, o porque deseaba que le creyera de verdad.

— **Son para niña, Haruno. **

— **¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! Ino me las dio para recordarme que todavía… **

Se cortó, enmudeció de repente al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de revelarle al heredero del Bouke con el qué, dicho sea de paso, no tenía mucha confianza.

— **¿Para recordarte qué? **

Neji no se catalogaba como ser relativamente curioso, no obstante, el abrupto detenimiento de Sakura llamó enteramente su atención. La aludida, ante el escrutinio de la mirada opalina atinó a decir.

— **¡Eso no te importa, Hyūga! —** gritó la Haruno, desviando la mirada abochornada y con las mejillas arreboladas.

El castaño sonrió de lado, arrogante al caer en la cuenta a lo que la chica se refería, soltó una pequeña risa que irritó aún más a la peli-rosa.

— **¡No te rías! —** increpó crispada, sin saber exactamente de qué se reía.

— **Te las dio para recordarte que aun eres virgen. —** Neji saboreó cada palabra que emitió, como si se tratara de un maldito dulce. Y eso que a él no le gustaban los dulces.

Sakura enrojeció a punto de ebullición, la vergüenza y el enojo tomaron un punto de fusión altísimo. Tanto que no sabía si estallaría o se desinflaría al final. Lo único que deseaba era sacar al Hyūga de su casa a patadas, aunque supiera que en el intento se quedaría porque sus reflejos no eran rivales para el Puño Suave del shinobi.

— **E-Eso no es verdad. **

Intento invalidado por su propio fallo, su inner se río de su propia estupidez.

‹‹_Idiota.››_

Por si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente inverosímil y ridículo, venía su inner cargándole su idiotez en tamaños descomunales. ¡Quería morirse! Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso momento y la escupiera al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de ahí, donde su deshonra no la alcanzara.

¡Kami! ¡¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a ella, qué hizo?!

— **Dime, Sakura, ¿me equivoco? **

¿En qué momento Neji se acercó tanto? ¿Y por qué ella sentía como un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago? ¿Por qué se le aceleró el pulso?

Enmudeció, de los nervios. Y porque creía fervientemente que aparte del corazón, el estómago se le escaparía por la boca.

Neji se sintió atrevido, atraído por una inusual excitación sexual generada en el momento y el giro repentino que tomó la conversación. Se acercó lo suficiente para murmurar unas palabras a su oído al mismo tiempo que colocaba las braguitas en su mano.

— **La próxima vez que las uses… Dímelo, porque será la última vez… —** susurró a su oído, enronquecido y arrebatadoramente sensual.

Abrió sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente, el corazón palpitó fuerte y rápidamente provocándole una ligera agitación en su bajo vientre. Imágenes y pensamientos indecorosos acudieron a su mente, asimismo deseó que el Hyūga ejecutara un movimiento mas en lugar del alejamiento brusco. Contempló como el rostro regularmente impoluto del shinobi esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, sensualmente natural. Genuina, propia.

Estupefacta ante la osadía del shinobi, solamente le vio marchar, observándole o mas bien, escuchándole decir…

— _La próxima vez seré yo quien las destroce… _

Sakura, con retraimiento extremo aceptó, que estaba deseando que ese día llegara.

Oh sí… Como lo deseaba…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bien, aquí tenemos el momento tres de esta historia. En este caso, si es un momento sin sentido, ya que no tienen ninguna referencia de alguna otra historia. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, que se hayan reído o por lo menos, sacado alguna sonrisa mientras leían. Repito que estoy abierta a sugerencias, para alguien que desee algún momento en especial.

Agradezco infinitamente a las que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, **Crimela, Yue Moon Uchiha, Mar Angys Dreams, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Mardee Geer**; muchas gracias, también a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias.

Sin más me retiro, les envío un abrazo y un saludo.


	4. Armonía

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: K.

* * *

**Momento IV**

.

‹‹_El crepúsculo de la desaparición lo baña todo con la magia de la nostalgia.››_

.

Milan Kundera.

.

**Armonía.**

* * *

La guerra pasó, el mundo quedó en un caos de sufrimiento y destrucción. Muchas vidas de compañeros se perdieron, otras afortunadamente fueron salvadas. Naruto logró detener a Sasuke y sus intenciones absurdas por matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente con un propósito que ya no tenía razón ni fundamento.

Evocó el recuerdo del hermano mayor, convencerlo no fue lo mas fácil del mundo; de hecho, el mismo Naruto aceptó que su mejor amigo fue la persona con obstinación superior a todos los demás. Sin embargo, lo logró, consiguió un perdón basado en su ayuda y oportuna derrota contra Madara; alegando que sin su colaboración no hubiese sido posible bajo ninguna circunstancia obtenerlo.

Y Tsunade, siendo la mujer con enorme admiración y aprecio que le tenía al Uzumaki (aunque no lo demostrara); permitió que el último descendiente del Clan se quedara en la aldea. Claro, no sin recibir su castigo por todos los delitos cometidos.

Sasuke volvió, Naruto estaba feliz y Kakashi también, el equipo se reuniría de nuevo.

Gran error…

Sakura se alejó.

¿En qué manera?

Mucho mas personal que física, porque sí, la peli-rosa continuaba en Konoha; hacía su trabajo, asistía a sus entrenamientos como en tiempos de antaño. Pero ya no era la misma, todos sentían su evasiva, su alejamiento… Disimulaba su incomodidad con una sonrisa, y la falta a cada invitación con una excusa de trabajo.

Naruto llegó a una conclusión, una que para _él_, resultaba muy obvia.

Su compañera continuaba enamorada de Sasuke, lo dedujo por la declaración que le hizo antes de su última batalla. Tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, algo que no funcionó pero la dejó en evidencia delante de todo el equipo.

Así, Naruto llegó a la resolución que a Sakura le dolía tener que convivir y compartir espacio con el Uchiha. Que no podía soportarlo, sobre todo porque éste ni siquiera la notaba; no le hacía el menor de los casos. Por lo tanto, el rubio hiperactivo armó un plan que le ayudaría a unir a ese par para siempre.

— **¡Una cita! —** gritó.

Kakashi, quien se encontraba a su lado en el Ichiraku Ramen acompañándolo, dejó su lectura para voltear a verlo.

— **¿Qué te propones, Naruto? —** preguntó el peli-gris, con el tono de voz mas parsimonioso y cauteloso que pudo conseguir.

No tuvo que preguntar de qué se trataba, Hatake ya lo sabía, lo conocía en demasía como para predecir lo que tanto su escandaloso alumno cavilaba.

— **¡Una cita! —** vociferó de nuevo el rubio, levantándose de un salto del banco tirándolo en el proceso **— ¡Haré que Sakura-chan tenga una cita para que el Teme se sienta celoso y reaccione! **

— **Ay Dios… —** murmuró el peli-plata.

— **¡¿A poco no soy un genio?!**

Kakashi quiso darse un golpe contra el piso, solo Naruto podía concebir una idea de esa magnitud tan descabellada.

— **Así Sasuke-teme le declarará sus sentimientos a Sakura-chan y no estará mas triste. **

Hatake sonrió debajo de su máscara, las intenciones de su alumno eran nobles; eso no había que cuestionarlo. El único problema radicaba, en que existía la posibilidad que no saliera como el rubio pensaba y el final sería con dos personas decepcionadas en lugar de una.

— **¡Muy bien, tengo mucho que hacer! —** exclamó, dejando unas monedas para Teuchi y enseguida salió corriendo del local.

— **Naruto… ¿qué, dónde está Naruto? —** inquirió el dueño del local, llevaba otro plato de ramen cortesía de la casa. Miró a Kakashi esperando que respondiera, éste suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de su banco también.

— **Metiéndose en problemas. —** respondió Hatake, con aire cansado **—. Gracias por el ramen. —** seguido, de igual manera se retiró.

Debía vigilar que Naruto no causara mas problemas, suficiente tenía con la ruptura que había en el equipo debido a todo lo que pasó en la guerra como para que su hiperactivo alumno lo empeorara.

— **Parece que tuviera hijos… —** emuló el peli-plata para sí mismo **— ¡Carajo! Ya estoy viejo para esto. **

Continuó su camino, mas bien el que tomó su alumno. Esperaba no estuviera causando estragos ya.

.

.

.

El intenso olor a azucenas le embotó circunstancialmente los sentidos, y cuando la ligera brisa agitó las plantas del jardín le llegó con mayor fuerza al abrir la puerta. Le echó un ligero vistazo a las flores del jardín, el cual en su mayoría contenía azucenas.

Se veían bien, su aroma se volvió potente. Estaban finalizando el verano, por lo tanto, a vísperas del invierno; daban su punto y su fragancia incrementaba favorablemente. Dio un paso, luego se detuvo, volvió sobre el paso dado hasta darse la media vuelta quedando frente al jardín.

Lo contempló, cuidadosamente, habían muchos Lilium's, de todos los colores. Blancos, amarillos, anaranjados, rosados y púrpuras. Algunos tenían unas curiosas manchas, pinceladas y puntillas.

‹‹_Cómo le gustaban a mi madre…››_

Apretujó contra su pecho los lirios blancos que llevaba recogidos en un bonito ramo, adornado con una laza celeste.

Una ligera brisa cálida azotó contra su rostro y agitó sus rosados cabellos, desordenándolos instantáneamente. Sonrió, tristemente y reanudó su marcha.

Sakura bajó las gradas de concreto y comenzó a caminar, con calma flemática por las aceras de la ciudad.

Era su día libre.

Liberada de sus obligaciones en el hospital, entrenamientos y demás. Un día que comúnmente pasaba con sus amigas, iban a la cafetería y hablaban de tonterías, cosas cualquiera solo para mantener las mentes ocupadas, para no divagar entre recuerdos tristes y dolorosos.

Caminó unas cuadras mas, respiró hondo al verse frente a la enorme estructura del cementerio. Dos ángeles alados a cada lado y un arco de plata uniéndolos, indicaba su parada. Como ya era su costumbre, se forzó a dar un paso hacia adelante…

Sí, iba todas las semanas, era una costumbre adquirida desde que todo eso terminó y dieron santa sepultura a sus familiares… Pero, siempre se veía obligada a pegar un paso infundiéndose valor y así entrar al panteón.

¿Por qué lo hacía, por qué se obligaba a ir?

Para Sakura, ir ahí significaba mucho mas que recordar el dolor de haber perdido no a uno, sino a muchas personas que quería. Aunque entre ellas, estaba la mas importante. Adentrarse al cementerio lo hacía real, y con frecuencia, le gustaba imaginar que no lo era. Adoraba crear historias en su loca cabeza, donde su madre no murió y la esperaba en casa, con la cena hecha y un regaño por su descuido en la dieta. Por su poco amor así misma o su rivalidad con Ino para mantenerse delgada y perfecta.

Rió, todavía la voz molesta de su madre resonaba en sus memorias y al cerrar los ojos, potenciaba la mueca que tendría…

‹‹_Si estuviera viva…››_

Se detuvo frente a una lápida blanca, en letras negras tenía el nombre de su madre. Mebuki Haruno. Y la fecha de su nacimiento y posterior deceso.

Frente a la lápida, había un jarrón con flores secas. Se arrodilló, quitó los brotes marchitos y colocó los nuevos en su lugar, no sin antes extraer dos lirios púrpuras y colocarlos en las tumbas que se encontraban a los lados, pertenecían a los padres de sus compañeros Ino y Shikamaru.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, triste y melancólica. Puso la mano en la lápida y comenzó con lo acostumbrado, hablar con su madre.

— **Hola, mamá… **

.

.

.

Neji Hyūga estaba molesto.

¿La razón?

Tenten, Ino y Hinata.

Resultó que en el brillante plan de Naruto, no encajaba ningún otro hombre mas que él. Y eso que lo pensó bastante, según el rubio, él era la única persona capaz de asemejarse a Sasuke y con el qué, seguramente, éste reaccionaría al verlo con su mejor amiga.

A esas alturas, no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido por semejante comparación… Sin embargo, no fue suficiente _sugerirle_ (porque ya estaba decidido) sutilmente, invitar a salir a la peli-rosa. ¡No! Cuando él se negó rotundamente a participar en semejante charada, comenzaron los ataques del trío diabólico (dícese Ino, Hinata y Tenten).

Pudo soportarlo, estoicamente. Dio salidas lógicas, hasta que al final, de una u otra manera terminó llamándolas ridículas. Fue automático, esta vez no le sugirieron, sino que prácticamente le _obligaron_ a salir con la Haruno.

Tuvo la intención de negarse de nuevo, nadie tenía tanto poder sobre él como para imponerle algo que él no quisiera hacer. Al contrario, todos sabían que perdían. Pese a que podía rechazar tal _honor_, se dio a la tarea de dejar que su lógica actuara y le recordara que todo ese cúmulo de locos no pararía con su monserga. Lo que le terminaría en un fastidio total.

Así que lo pensó mejor, se sacrificaría un día por tener tranquilidad lo que le restara de vida.

Y así fue como terminó aceptando tremenda _propuesta_. Salir con Sakura Haruno no era su ideal, tener que soportar a una chica que hablaba mas de lo que pensaba; no encajaba con su idea de mujer ideal. De hecho, se le hacía un entero suplicio. Pero valía mas estar ahí un día que tener fastidios toda la vida, no era un exagerado, no, es porque los conocía lo suficiente que se atrevía a predecir lo que pasaría.

Cuando salió de la mansión, su único propósito era llegar a la casa de la Haruno y hacerle una invitación simple. Tendría suerte si la kunoichi no aceptaba, se ahorraría el fingimiento de toda una tarde. No obstante, al llegar a la esquina que doblaba hacia la casa de la peli-rosa, se dio cuenta de que ésta iba en dirección contraria.

Sin quererlo, se fijó en su vestimenta… La kunoichi vestía de forma civil, llevaba un bonito vestido debajo de la rodilla en tono rosa pastel con pétalos de flores de cerezo desperdigados por toda la tela; y sostenía en sus brazos un bonito arreglo de lirios blancos, que llevaba entre medio un par en color púrpura.

Con el sigilo de un shinobi de élite, escondió todo rastro de chakra y la siguió a una distancia prudente. Sí. Estaba siendo curioso, algo muy poco digno en su persona. Sin embargo, llegó para invitarla a salir, así que nada perdía con saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Frunció el ceño cuando la vio detenerse frente al panteón, la inseguridad que tuvo antes de entrar llamó en extremo su atención. En el momento que ingresó, él también se detuvo. Neji nunca fue un asiduo a los cementerios, de hecho, ingresar le suponía un trabajo muy arduo. El ambiente era lúgubre y cargado de soledad y sufrimiento, dos cosas, que le gustaba en demasía evitar.

Pese a que no era un hombre encantado de tener que revivir dolores del pasado, se vio empujado por una fuerza invisible que le exigió seguir el mismo trayecto de la Haruno.

— **¿Sabes? Kakashi-sensei ha sido nominado por el consejo para ser Hokage, ¡¿te imaginas?! ¡Nuestro sensei será Hokage! Naruto está muy contento por eso, y ha dicho que todavía no es su tiempo… **

Neji se detuvo, debió haberse tardado un tiempo pensando si debía entrar o no e invadir la privacidad de la chica de cabellos rosa. Porque ella estaba hincada en el suelo, hablando y sonriendo a una lápida… Cualquier persona en su lugar, la tomaría como loca. Pero ese no era su caso, no, al contrario… Comprendía perfectamente lo que Sakura hacía.

Hablaba con su madre porque la extrañaba, porque le hacía falta… Porque no encontraba una manera mejor de sentir un vínculo con la persona que mas amas, aunque sea de la forma espiritual. No importa, solo quieres saber que por lo menos la complicidad, el amor y la confianza no cambian. Pese a que ya no está contigo.

— **Mamá… —** la voz femenina falló y se entrecortó, de repente se le escapó un diminuto sollozo **—. Papá te extraña mucho… No come, no duerme… Ni siquiera habla… Y no sé qué hacer… —** la kunoichi soltó un sollozo, sin querer hacerlo.

Neji no supo porque, pero sintió el impulso de dar un paso y darle un abrazo, de esos fuertes que te dicen: _"Aquí estoy, no estás sola y todo estará bien."_ Pero no pudo, porque el corazón se le hizo un puño al ver a una mujer que se negaba a sí misma a desahogarse.

Él sabía que Sakura estaba destrozada y se culpaba a sí misma por no poder salvar a su madre, por no haber estado ahí… Porque estuvo salvándole la vida a él, porque estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad a él…

Neji se lo agradecía, entera y eternamente. Solo que no supo cuánto le dolía, y siempre pensó que salvarle la vida a los shinobis era parte de su trabajo, como un deber o una obligación para con la nación. Entonces se dio cuenta, que estaba siendo muy despectivo y soberbio al pensar de esa manera.

— **No quiero perder a nadie mas, mamá… **

Las palabras le llegaron como un terrible lamento, uno ahogado, uno que se negaba a salir. El corazón del Hyūga se contrajo dentro de su pecho, realmente había mucho dolor en ella, demasiado…

Hubo un momento de silencio, una brisa cálida los azotó a ambos y desordenó un poco los cabellos de Sakura. La escuchó reír de repente, negar con la cabeza y luego levantarse.

— **Lo sé, mamá, sé lo que debo hacer. —** musitó a la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos.

Neji se alertó, pero no se movió de su lugar. Escuchó a la peli-rosa despedirse de la lápida, al darse la vuelta, la kunoichi ahogó un grito del susto al verlo ahí de pie a pocos pasos.

— **Haruno. —** saludó el chico.

Las mejillas se la chica se colorearon, pero respondió.

— **Neji, ¿qué haces aquí? —** entendía que estaba siendo mal educada, pero, su presencia en el panteón era por de más extraña.

El heredero del Bouke suspiró, ¿cómo justificaría su presencia ahí?

.

.

.

Para Neji, tener que mentir con respecto a una situación que no planeó era caer en lo más bajo. Eso con respecto a sus altos valores morales, estaba claro que a Neji Hyūga no le gustaba engañar para justificar sus deslices. Sin embargo, fue en busca de la kunoichi por un motivo y se quedó por uno diferente.

En pocas palabras, justificarse no era lo suyo.

Pero ya estaba ahí, e iban saliendo de una bonita cafetería. Muy rústica y tradicional.

Bebieron un café, Sakura lo pidió negro y cargado, Neji un chocolate espumoso. La orden a la peli-rosa le sorprendió mucho, ya que según Tenten, su compañero no es ningún amante de los dulces; copiosamente menos del chocolate.

Asombrosamente, tuvieron una plática bastante amena. El castaño se dio cuenta que Sakura era una kunoichi talentosa e inteligente, para su pesar debía admitir que la muchachita llorona eternamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha floreció, convirtiéndose en una mujer. Haruno maduró, aún tenía algunas cosas de niña pero era digno de su edad.

— **Sé que los chicos te enviaron. —** expelió repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que caminaban sobre la silenciosa acera hacia la casa de la kunoichi.

Neji se sintió sorprendido, pero no lo demostró ni un ápice.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —** retorció él, serenamente, entretanto metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul.

Sakura le miró de reojo y rió, sin humor.

— **No fue casualidad que nos encontráramos en el cementerio. —** dijo **—. No te he visto nunca por ahí, ni siquiera en el aniversario de tus padres. **

En eso tenía razón, era bien sabido que a él no le gustaba el funesto olor del cementerio, afloraba cosas en él que por su bien deseaba ignorar y dejar atrás. Un punto a favor de la Haruno.

— **Es verdad. —** cedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— **Sé que los chicos están preocupados por mí, sobre todo Naruto… —** murmuró, culpable.

— **Naruto cree que sigues enamorada de Uchiha, por eso piensa dándole celos, él admitirá lo que siente por ti. **

Sakura se detuvo en seco y giró hacia el Hyūga, tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y un poco de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

— **¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué piensa eso? —** exclamó, con voz algo ahogada e indignada. Posiblemente el Uzumaki moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y respondió.

— **No lo sé. **

El Hyūga estaba siendo sincero, y Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente se vio involucrado en todo eso de forma totalmente involuntaria. Conocía a Naruto, él debió obligarlo a hacer semejante cosa. Su mejor amigo se valía de cualquier cosa, si con eso conseguía hacer un bien…

Suspiró, era su culpa. Pero la verdad es que no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que convivir con Sasuke. No después de su desprecio, no después de cómo los trató… Ni de que la humillara por segunda vez al exponer sus sentimientos. Cuando la verdad era, que solo trató de frenar su ceguera y su locura para evitar un daño mayor. Ella cambió, dejó de ser la niña enamorada del chico cool de la Academia.

Se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel que consideró su amigo y que amó en algún momento. No era el tipo de hombre que quería en su vida, no era el tipo de hombre con el que se casaría. Ya ni siquiera uno al que pudiera amar.

Neji observó cada una de sus reacciones, el rostro de la kunoichi se deformaba en cada pensamiento y sus ojos se llenaban de un vacío sin fondo que le hirió profundamente. Prontamente, Sakura le miró y le sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus hermosos ojos jade.

Para el Hyūga, esa sonrisa solo pareció una mueca ensayada. Él las conocía bien, porque un tiempo intentó fingirlas también.

— **No debiste prestarte a esto. **

— **No lo hice. **

Reanudaron la marcha.

Hubo una pausa prolongada antes de que Sakura la rompiera de nuevo.

— **Entonces, no debiste invitarme a salir. —** murmuró la peli-rosa, en voz baja y reprimida.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa, Neji la miró, realmente hay belleza que no se sabe apreciar si no se ve bien.

— **No lo hice porque me lo pidieran, lo hice por mi cuenta. **

La declaración sorprendió a la kunoichi, levantó la mirada y se encontró con otra opalina, iluminada por la luz de los faros de la calle. Sin embargo, lo que mas le asombró fue la tenue sonrisa del chico.

— **Pero… **

— **Me agrada tu compañía.** — cortó **—. Ha sido una tarde agradable, me gustaría que se repitiera. **

Sakura abrió la boca, pasmada por las palabras del castaño. Éste sonrió bastante divertido por la expresión chistosa en su rostro.

La kunoichi parpadeó y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

‹‹_Las mejores cosas surgen de inesperadas situaciones.››_ palabras de su madre.

— **Sí, claro. Me encantaría. —** respondió la Haruno, con una sonrisa, sincera esta vez. No fingida.

El castaño asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Se despidió, dispuesto a marcharse estaba cuando la voz de la kunoichi le hizo girar.

— **¡Neji! —** llamó, el shinobi dio un medio giro y la observó sin decir nada **— ¿Cuáles eran las flores favoritas de tu madre? **

La pregunta lo descolocó, y por primera vez en esa tarde, sus ojos demostraron algo.

Asombro…

Pese al sentimiento fulminante de impresión, contestó.

— **Narcisos poeticus. —** articuló, despacio y claro.

— **Gracias. —** Sakura le sonrió, de una manera que hizo que se le iluminara el rostro, provocándole también una sonrisa.

Dio media vuelta y continúo su camino, la peli-rosa también lo hizo con un propósito en mente.

La próxima vez que visitara la tumba de su madre, llevaría Narcisos.

‹‹_Todo el mundo merece un detalle.››_ pensó al entrar a su casa.

Neji se había detenido a medio camino, se dio la vuelta y la atisbó al entrar en la residencia. Esbozó una sonrisa, en el momento que la kunoichi preguntó por las flores favoritas de su difunta madre, supo lo que se proponía.

Lo sabía, y se planteó a sí mismo, que la próxima vez que ella fuera al cementerio… Él iría con ella.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

He aquí otro momento sin sentido de esta pareja, sí, sé que he dejado algunas cosas en el aire pero las abordaré en una continuación de este OS, solo que no sé cuando. Pero lo haré, no se preocupen, para que sepan como terminó todo el plan de Naruto. Este escrito nace del nuevo reto en el que me metí y la historia que me traigo en mente, así que espero no se confundan tanto y la hayan disfrutado.

Como he dicho anteriormente, estoy abierta a sugerencias acerca de lo que quieren leer, ya me llegó una y la estoy editando, así que paciencia. Dentro de uno o dos capítulos vendrá, doy mil gracias a M**ina-Hai, Crimela, yusha, Mar Angys Dreams, Sonohrina, Yue Moon Uchiha, Himeko Sakura Hamasaki, Marde Geer.** Gracias por leer y comentar, también a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias.

Me despido, será hasta la próxima. Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y un saludo.


	5. La vida, no tiene que ver con el destino

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**Momento V**

**.**

‹‹_La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.››_

**.**

Cesare Pavase.

**.**

**La vida, no tiene que ver con el destino.**

* * *

La vida es alucinante, y totalmente caprichosa e inconstante.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a otro shinobi en una batalla para probar sus habilidades, tampoco sería la última que tendría. Se preparó como debía, aunque sabía que fuese quien fuese que lo enfrentara no tendría oportunidad con él, sus limitaciones eran pocas, su ingenio y estrategia, mucho.

O por lo menos, ese fue el pensamiento arrogante que cruzó por la cabeza de Neji Hyūga, al momento en que se conoció a su rival. En su fabuloso razonamiento se formó una idea, _lo venceré con los ojos cerrados._

Para Neji, Naruto estaba destinado a ser derrotado y él sería el precursor de su sometimiento. Para el heredero del Bouke, el Uzumaki no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar. La batalla estaba decidida desde un comienzo.

Para el Hyūga, su defensa máxima no tenía en absoluto un solo punto ciego por donde Naruto pudiera atacarle. No tendría una sola ocasión de hacerlo, a eso se le suma el hecho del cual el rubio era muy famoso… Lo consideraban un total y completo idiota, uno con letras mayúsculas y sin faltas a la ortografía. El desenlace ya estaba decidido desde que fueron enfrentados, él ganaría, y Naruto quedaría en ridículo.

Ah… Cuan equivocado estaba Neji al considerar a Naruto no solo débil, sino un simple pelele que se dejaría amedrentar con palabras llenas de rencor y resentimiento. El castaño, creyó que atacando su psicología como lo hizo con Hinata, podría decrecer el afán del Uzumaki de pelear, dar lucha. Que podría acobardarlo y hacerle dudar incondicionalmente de sus habilidades, de que era capaz de cambiar las cosas.

Pero el _destino_ ya estaba dado, y Naruto _debía_ perder ante él. Era un final infalible.

Craso error…

Con Naruto, Neji se dio cuenta que el destino no es algo que está escrito, que no es una ciencia exacta que te da lo quieres, o lo que crees que por derecho te pertenece. Que es tuyo, que nadie puede arrebatártelo.

Con Naruto, Neji Hyūga supo que el destino no es mas que una charada inventada por el ser humano, por su propia mente, por su particular soberbia.

‹‹_¿Qué mas da? ¿Qué tiene?››_

Esas palabras lograron enfurecer a Neji, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo como eso? ¿Cómo osaba hablar de algo que desconoce?

‹‹_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si Hinata sufre tanto como tú?››_

¿Alguna vez se lo preguntó?

No, la verdad es que no le importaba. Por eso se perfeccionó en sus técnicas, su único afán fue siempre superar a la rama principal de su Clan, humillarlos por sellarlos, por quitarle lo que _según_ él, les correspondía. Lo que competía a su padre, a su madre, a él mismo… Por encerrarlos en una prisión imaginaria tan frágil como el cristal.

Demostrarlo en esa pelea, con el conocimiento de que el líder del Souke se encontraba en el graderío como otro espectador, le daba mucha mas importancia al asunto. Deseaba restregarles su genialidad y la carencia de habilidades de su heredera. Quería ver destruido su orgullo, que sufriera en carne propia un poco de su dolor…

Ese fue su propósito, desde ahora y para siempre…

.

.

.

‹‹_No es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo.››_

Esas palabras cobraban vida ahora, en el piso, inmóvil…

‹‹_Todo lo que quería era tu respeto.››_

Cerró los ojos, los médicos le dijeron que no eran lesiones graves, nada más leves y agotamiento por falta de chakra, lo utilizó casi todo en su rotación.

Se sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para quedarse quieto, inerte, sin la menor intención de desplazarse hacia ningún lado… No era el dolor de sus heridas, sino el de su orgullo mancillado por un ninja torpe y cabeza hueca que lo dejó en ridículo.

Escuchaba a los médicos murmurar y decirle cosas, decidió no prestarles atención, ya le habían dicho lo necesario.

**— ¡Lord Hiashi! —** escuchó la exclamación de admiración de uno de los médicos.

Neji, seguido por la imprecación del hombre, decidió mover los ojos hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicada la puerta del consultorio. Con pesar, notó que, efectivamente, el líder del Souke se encontraba estacionado bajo el marco de la abertura.

Solamente eso le faltaba, que su _tío_ llegara a increparle el ridículo que acababa de hacer frente a esos cientos de personas, y de paso, echarle en cara lo mal que dejó a su Clan. No creía tener la cordura suficiente para soportarle un regaño al padre de Hinata, mucha suerte tuvo con que no tomaran medidas extremas por intentar matarla en su enfrentamiento de hace unos días.

**— Por favor, podrían esperar afuera un momento. —** ordenó, educadamente el líder del Souke. Ambos galenos se miraron entre sí, dudosos, puesto que no estaba permitido dejar a los pacientes sin vigilancia **—. No me tomará mucho tiempo. —** aclaró el hombre.

Los médicos dieron un asentimiento y salieron del lugar, Neji continúo sin moverse. No tenía la menor intención de hacerlo y no lo creía necesario, aunque muy dentro de él, su marcada educación y fundamentado respeto hacia la rama principal, le hicieron desplazarse. Con movimientos torpes y dificultosos, se vio en la necesidad de sentarse, juntar las manos y agachar la cabeza.

Esa era la _obediencia_ que le debían al Souke.

**— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con tu padre?**

El castaño frunció el ceño y su nariz se arrugó, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Sin embargo, se vio en la obligación de responder.

**— Sí, lo recuerdo. —** contestó, con tono de voz moderado y ligeramente enronquecido por la molestia de los recuerdos.

**— Bien… Pues, he venido a contarte la verdad… —** murmuró Hiashi.

.

.

Un pequeño de 4 años, corría por aquellos pasillos oscuros y fríos… Sus cabellos volaban al compás del viento.

La brisa gélida le azotaba el rostro y el corazón le latía aceleradamente, no podía, ¡no podía ser cierto!

Se repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez…

Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación señalada, la abrió de sopetón sin importar quiénes estuvieran ahí adentro, incluso si eran los líderes del Consejo. El corazón del pequeño Neji se detuvo, un instante, un nimio momento en el que latir de nuevo le generó un golpe lacerante.

Un bulto recostado en un tatami, cubierto por mantas blancas de pies a cabeza, del que sobresalía una larga cabellera castaña confirmó las noticias y su mas grande temor.

Su padre había muerto…

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, o simplemente decidía ignorarlo por su bien mental. Pero corrió y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, las lágrimas embargaron su iris ópalo, opacando toda vida.

.

.

Neji cerró los ojos…

La única razón por la que no le gustaba que le preguntaran por _ese día_, era porque los recuerdos le invadían y la pesadumbre se acentuaba en su pecho. El día que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, fue la última vez que lloró en su vida.

**— Ese día, el que debía morir era yo. —** emitió Hiashi, ante el silencio de Neji.

El castaño lo miró de hito en hito, sin simular su desprecio ante la rama principal y dijo.

**— Mi padre fue forzado a tomar su lugar.**

Hiashi negó, y de las mangas de su kimono sacó un pergamino.

**— La verdad que buscas, está escrita aquí. —** alzó el manuscrito.

Neji lo miró de soslayo, colocó las manos en sus rodillas y emitió un ligero silbido en forma de siseo irónico.

**— Claro, eso es como siempre a conveniencia de la familia principal.**

Su sobrino tenía mucho rencor, contra él, contra la rama principal y el Consejo. No era injusto, al contrario, era tan justo que él sentía que debía haber tomado el lugar de su hermano y cedido su lugar como líder del Bouke. Nadie mas que Hizashi se merecía ser cabeza de la familia.

Pero la vida es truculenta, y el destino cruel.

Dejó el pergamino en la camilla, confiado que Neji reconocería la letra y lo tomaría.

— _Esa letra… _

Los años podían pasar, pero el castaño tenía una privilegiada memoria. Recordar la caligrafía de su padre no le supuso ningún trabajo. Sospechó en algún momento que alguien podía imitar su grafía, pero, rememoró que era única.

Se dispuso a leer…

.

.

.

Terminó de leer el pergamino…

Leyó cada letra, cada punto y cada coma escrita. Ahí, en ese pequeño trozo de papel se enteró de cosas que no creyó posibles.

Del puño y letra de su padre, se dio cuenta que el Consejo preparó una forma en la cual no dejaría a la rama principal sin un líder. Admitía, que su tío no quiso en ningún momento que su hermano menor fuese sacrificado; pero el Consejo de su Clan no tuvo mayor reparo enviarlo como chivo expiatorio, para lavar los errores del Souke. Aun a expensas de que el plan era riesgoso, podía no funcionar y desatar una guerra estúpida por incumplir sus términos…

Sentía odio y resentimiento, pero también una enorme presunción de que su progenitor escogiera, valientemente su camino. A esto, se le aunaba un nudo desmedido en la garganta que no le permitía respirar. Y esa sensación en el pecho, que te golpea y te agita, cuando quieres llorar y no puedes… O no te lo permites.

**— Esa, es la verdad. —** la voz de su tío lo distrajo, abrió grandemente los ojos y estos oscilaron al verlo de rodillas en el suelo, inclinándose ante él.

Neji sonrió, tristemente y su rostro se agachó formando una sombra mohína.

**— Lord, Hiashi, por favor… No se incline ante mí. —** pidió, con la voz enronquecida y un poco trémula.

El líder no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y desapareció de la habitación, su sobrino necesitaba estar solo.

El castaño cerró los ojos, y una lágrima furtiva descendió por su ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que sonreía tenuemente.

— _Padre, no estoy seguro si el destino de una persona es como una nube, que flota sobre la corriente sin escapatoria. — pausó —. O si alguien es capaz de ir en cualquier dirección que elija, no lo sé. No lo entiendo por completo aún… — tomó un momento para levantarse y quitarse el hitai-ate de la frente y caminar hacia la ventana —. Y tal vez el destino es el mismo sin importar lo elegido. Justo cuando eliges un camino, viene alguien que ha elegido un sendero diferente, uno que es devoto de vivir la vida al máximo. Se puede encontrar mucha fuerza en ese amor, finalmente entendí eso, gracias a la última batalla._

Entonces, recordó algunas palabras de Naruto.

‹‹_Yo creería que tu destino era servir a la familia principal, no derrotarla por su sangre. Después de todo tú dijiste que no puedes pelear contra tu destino, ¡tú tampoco crees en eso!››_

No había cosa mas cierta en las palabras del Uzumaki que eso, en el fondo, muy en lo hondo de su ser. Eso dolía, porque evidenciaba lo que en algún momento pensó, pero no dejó ser.

Neji elevó la mirada, contempló el cielo azul a través de su ventana y sonrió de nuevo.

— _Ahora padre, tengo un único objetivo. — aumentó su sonrisa —. Hacerme mas fuerte para no volver a perder ante nadie. Es el objetivo que adopto ahora. _

Observó el hermoso cielo azul, se hallaba ajeno, hasta que una presencia lo distrajo del hilo de sus pensamientos, de las palabras emitidas a su padre.

Neji se giró, tan solo para encontrarse con la presencia de una chica de cortos cabellos rosados y pómulos sonrosados de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta. Él la reconoció, se trataba de aquella chica que fue atacada por los ninjas del sonido, a la que casi masacran. Quiso preguntar, qué hacía ahí, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron.

Sakura llegó ahí por casualidad, buscando a Naruto, su compañero debía atenderse o mas bien, hacerse checar. Lo buscaba para verificar que todo estuviera bien, ya tenía suficiente con estar pendiente de Sasuke como para que el Uzumaki también tuviera algo malo.

Pasó frente a la habitación sin querer y terminó escuchando cosas que no debía, y que seguramente la meterían en problemas… Sin embargo, después de haber oído y visto a Neji en una faceta que no creyó posible… No pudo sentir mas que empatía.

Por eso, en un arrebato de valentía, decidió entrar sin saber meditar que haría después.

Neji se quedó en silencio, observando como la sonrojada chica molesta de cabellos rosas se le acercaba. Recordó que no tenía puesto el hitai-ate en su frente, a él no le gustaba que nadie le viera la frente, esa marca en esa parte de su rostro simbolizaba su esclavitud, su sumisión ante la rama principal… Ante el Consejo del Clan.

Con un movimiento rápido cogió su bandana, pero Sakura también fue rápida e hizo una circulación con su mano, dibujando finamente la línea del estigma en su frente en una delicada caricia que le produjo un escalofrío.

**— Una marca no te hace un esclavo. —** musitó, queda y suavemente. Sin querer, a Neji se le antojó dulce la voz de la Haruno, no lo miraba, solo hacía los trazos tersamente en su faz. Inevitablemente, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por una inusitada calidez y sus manos se le antojaron seda pura **—. No dejes que un símbolo en tu frente marque tu camino, eres mas grande que eso.**

La chica detuvo un momento la terneza, Neji, abrió los ojos sorprendido de haberse dejado remolcar por algo tan nimio y a la vez, tan nuevo… La contempló, sus orbes ópalo chocaron con el jade, Sakura le sonreía afable mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

— _Tierna. — pensó repentinamente. _

Al mismo tiempo sacudió su cabeza, aturdido de sus propios pensamientos.

**— No hagas de ese sello tu propia jaula.**

La kunoichi retiró la mano, la calidez se fue con ella y Neji aún no podía decir nada o más bien, no era necesario decirlo. Ni siquiera entendía que pasaba, mucho menos porque pasaba, solo que le agradaba… De una forma inverosímil.

El castaño admitía que la Haruno lo encontró en un momento de debilidad, a él no les gustaba que lo sorprendieran, que lo supieran débil. Le molestaba en exceso. No obstante, al contrario de lo que pensó, con la chica, extrañamente se sentía cómodo.

**— ¡Oh, mira que hermosas aves! —** señaló Sakura, con una sonrisa, contemplando el cielo surcado por tres aves que alzaban el vuelo.

Neji siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de la kunoichi, y sin que se diera cuenta sonrió.

Entonces, le dedicó un último pensamiento a su padre.

— _Padre, me gustaría que vieras estas aves volar, ellas también han encontrado su libertad. _

Y al parecer, él encontró a una nueva _amiga_.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero me ha costado un poco encontrar tiempo para poder escribir. Si han llegado hasta el final, explicaré algunas cosas.

Primero que nada, este fic fue una petición de **Sonohrina**, ella me pidió que hiciera un OS donde apareciera Neji después de la pelea con Naruto en los exámenes Chunnin, en donde él estaba en la sala recuperándose e Hiashi hablaba con él. Tomé prestado algunos diálogos y el final lo hice a mi modo, recuerden que estos son Momentos NejiSaku, no serían lo que dice el título si la peli-rosa no apareciera en ellos. Así que ahí, sí, lo cambié, igual **Sonohrina**, espero que te guste. Hice lo mejor que pude.

A las demás que me han brindado sus ideas y peticiones, no desesperen, ya tengo los fic's armados en mi mente, solo me falta pasarlos a digital para poderlos postear. Solo deseo que no se desesperen y que al final, aguardar valga la pena. Doy mis sinceros agradecimientos a: **Crimela, Marde Geer, Mar Angys Dreams, Himeko Sakura Hamasaki, Yue Moon Uchiha, Sonohrina, yusha, Mina-Hai, lucia509, Lux Lunar, MarianitaUchiha. **

Muchísimas gracias, a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, y a todos aquellos anónimos que me leen. Cuídense mucho, me retiro y nos veremos en una próxima actualización.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


	6. Ebriedad

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Humor.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**Momento VI**

**.**

‹‹_Podemos imaginarlo todo, predecirlo todo, salvo hasta donde podemos hundirnos.››_

**.**

Emil Cioran.

**.**

**Ebriedad.**

* * *

La muerte es un proceso terminal que existen en la extinción homeostático de un ser vivo, en la forma técnica del concepto. En la forma simple, es el declive de la existencia de un ser humano, su desaparición del mundo terrenal.

Como kunoichi tuvo que vivirla en diversas situaciones, ver amigos y conocidos perecer, en algunas ocasiones frente a ella. El fallecimiento debería ser relativamente normal, sobre todo en su profesión. Sin embargo, como medic-nin la muerte debería ser común y fácil.

Nadie le dijo que el primer paciente podía ser motivo de dolor, también una forma de cuestionarse su capacidad para poder ayudar a otros. Era inevitable aun cuando la muerte de ese paciente fuese esperada, esta era capaz de remecerla y llenarla de interrogantes. ¿Estaba preparada para ayudar a sus pacientes a enfrentar a la muerte, era capaz de acompañar a sus familiares, estaba capacitada para continuar con su trabajo del día?

Cuando se decidió por la medicina ninja, nunca imaginó que podía llegar a ser igual de duro que ver morir shinobis en el campo de batalla. No. Nunca lo puso de esa manera.

**— Otra. —** pidió al cantinero.

**— Sakura, no creo que debas seguir bebiendo. —** contestó el hombre detrás de la barra.

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, a ella nadie le decía cuando parar de beber.

**— ¡Otra he dicho! —** gritó molesta, el hombre tras la barra tembló ante el tono y se apresuró a darle la botella de sake.

Dubitativo se la entregó, advertía que no era correcto pero también conocía del carácter de la kunoichi y su fuerza monstruosa, preferible no arriesgarse. Le otorgó el alcohol a la mujer que lo tomó de inmediato, a simple vista podría parecer que no había bebido ningún tipo de líquido durante días, tal vez meses. Lucía tan sedienta como una persona perdida en el desierto al encuentro de un manantial.

El hombre había observado a Sakura desde que llegó con la Godaime y empezó a beber en forma desmedida, la quinta logró ponerle un _stop_. Desgraciadamente eso solo duró el tiempo que la gobernante estuvo con ella, en cuanto otros shinobis llegaron y la invitaron a beber dejó a su alumna en la barra. La kunoichi ignoró el abandono de Tsunade y se centró en el sake que bebía (a cuenta de la quinta, porque ella la invitó en primer lugar), perdiendo la cuenta de los tragos que ya llevaba encima.

La razón por la que ingería con tanto ahínco no la sabía el tabernero, solo que si seguía así tendrían que sacarla arrastras, ya que no podría mantenerse en pie. Alguien lo llamó desde la otra esquina de la barra, debía atender el bar estaba a reventar y no quería perder clientes. Así que descuidó a la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, mientras ésta se empinaba la botella de sake.

.

.

.

Su desempeño como aprendiz de la Hokage había sido excelso, incluso muchos dijeron que superaría a su maestra en muchos aspectos médicos y en otros tantos que no concernían a su vocación. Sakura también lo creyó, hasta que empezó su período como internista en el hospital de la aldea. Cuando le asignaron el quinto piso de Medicina de mujeres no imaginó que su perspectiva acerca de la vida, de su vocación e incluso de sí misma pendería de un delgado hilo.

Su labor como alumna era paralela a la del equipo tratante, su trabajo se limitaba a escribir la historia clínica, examinar al paciente y discutir el diagnóstico o pronóstico con sus superiores. Aunque al final llegaba a la conclusión que hacerlo no era de utilidad para el paciente, ya que al término ellos eran los que les servían como objeto de _aprendizaje_. Una forma muy fea de llamarlo, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

Las rotaciones por distintos servicios le resultaron prolongadas, lo que sumado al hecho de que los pacientes permanecían días e incluso semanas hospitalizadas, contribuía a crear lazos afectivos entre estudiantes y pacientes. Ese caso no diferenció en Sakura, cuando conoció a Tamyko. Una mujer de alrededor de los 28 años, que pocas semanas atrás había dado a luz a su primer hijo. En la cama de enfrente se encontraba Shinako, que al igual que Tamyko, estaba hospitalizada por endocarditis bacteriana secundaria. Shinako era alegre, conservadora y observadora. Contemplaba con ciertos aires de superioridad a todos por los vanos intentos para acercarse a los pacientes. Sakura concluyó que ya llevaba varias semanas internada y le había tocado enfrentar a numerosas rotaciones de estudiantes.

Haruno recordaba muy bien que antes de entrar a esa sala, se detenía unos minutos en el umbral de la puerta, tomando fuerzas e intentando sin éxito aplacar su nerviosismo. Shinako lo notaba y le aleccionaba.

— _Tienes que entrar con la cabeza en alto. — le decía —. Camina rápido y directo a la cama, que no se note que vacilas. _

La verdad es que los regaños de la paciente le caían como baldazo de agua fría, en el fondo sabía que debía tener el aplomo de un médico. ¡Había ido a la guerra! Y aun sentía ansiedad cada vez que entraba a las salas a revisar enfermos. Le resultaba frustrante.

Sonrió vacía dándole un trago a la botella de sake, se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

**— Vaya, quien lo diría… —** soltó funesta, nadie la oiría entre ese horrible ruido.

Rememoró un episodio más de aquellos días. Tamyko, era una paciente silenciosa. La kunoichi llegó a la conclusión que únicamente no hablaba porque no tenía nada que decir. Tiempo después se enteró que su falta de elocuencia no era el _no querer_ hablar, sino las secuelas de un accidente cerebro vascular, posiblemente embólico, que la dejó con afasia. También supo que el bebé había nacido prematuro y que por eso estaba hospitalizado. Acercarse a ella le llevó su tiempo, comunicarse no fue fácil. Al principio se limitó a revisar la ficha clínica y examinarla, pero Sakura no se contentaba con eso. No. Buscó una manera de poder comunicarse con la mujer, y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que darle un papel y un lápiz para que escribiera.

Claro, que sus intentos fueron vanos porque los grabados no se comprendían. Sin embargo, los ojos tristes le transmitían mucho más de lo que un papel e incluso una palabra podía decirle. En ese momento más que nunca comprendió su ignorancia y lo que desconocía del concepto _centro del habla._

Las semanas pasaron y Sakura continuó con su infructuoso intento de comunicarse con Tamyko, los papelitos no contenían nada más que garabatos que parecían hechos por un niño de primaria. Trató de discutir con los médicos a cargo alguna forma de rehabilitación para la mujer. Formas terapéuticas, un mejor pronóstico a mediano o corto plazo ¡no sabía! Solo quería ayudarla a tener una mejor vida, a en la que pudiera estar con su hijo, con su familia. Que saliera de ahí.

**— Todo fue inútil… —** murmuró, dándole un largo trago a la nueva botella de sake.

Fue un miércoles, ese día se le había hecho tarde y por esa razón se le olvidó que su primera parada era el quinto piso en la sala de mujeres. No fue hasta pasada media tarde que recordó la visita que le hacía siempre a Tamyko. Al pisar la sala, se encontró con la cama desarmada, el colchón sin sábanas y el velador abierto sin nada en su interior.

‹‹_¡Por fin! La dieron de alta.››_ pensó internamente.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción que le provocó la reflexión. Realmente sintió muchísima alegría de imaginarlo, seguramente estaba deseosa de ver a su hijo. Lo único que Sakura podía lamentar era no haber podido despedirse, realmente llegó a tomarle mucho cariño a la mujer.

— _No la dieron de alta como tú crees. — Shinako interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, la peli-rosa la miró desconcertada —. Tuvo otro derrame cerebral y murió anoche. _

La sonrisa de la kunoichi poco a poco se perdió, en su corazón se produjo un horrible golpe pasando desapercibido el tono de pena, alivio y temor en la voz de Shinako. La mujer frente a ella sentía pena por la pérdida de su compañera de sala, un evidente alivio de no haber sido ella la que falleciera y finalmente, un palpable pánico, ya que ambas padecían la misma patología y ella podía ser la próxima.

Sakura recordó que no supo que contestar, prefirió salir de la sala. Tan pronto como lo hizo la tristeza y la rabia le cayeron como una tonelada de concreto, la impotencia y la soledad le sobrevinieron como la consecuencia de su extremo desconsuelo ante la situación.

Empezó a preguntarse de qué le sirvieron todas aquellas horas dedicadas a la investigación, las largas e interminables charlas con Tsunade para avanzar en el caso de Tamyko, como a lo mejor un tratamiento a base de chakra pudiera reavivar las células cerebrales. Las interrogaciones sobre diagnósticos diferenciales y complicaciones posibles, si no había sido capaz de evitar su muerte.

Y eso la llevaba al presente, a la razón por la que estaba bebiendo en el bar a media semana. Su maestra la llevó ahí con el único afán de subirle el ánimo, pero al final terminó dejándola sola y por si fuera poco, ver a las parejas en el lugar en plano amoroso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Solo la hacía sentirse más sola. Cogió la botella de sake y antes de darle un amplio trago dijo.

**— La vida es una mierda.**

.

.

.

No había cosa que Neji detestara más, que tener que ir a un bar a pagar cuentas que no le pertenecían sino a su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee. En su itinerario no existía la posibilidad de tener que ir a pagar las cuentas de borrachos de Lee.

Aborrecía tener que ir a una cantina, no es que fuese un orgulloso o un aburrido de lo peor. No. Incluso él había pisado esos lugares y tomado un par de tragos con algunos amigos, pero de eso a hacerlo habitual había un gran abismo que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar por mucho que su compañero de equipo lo retara.

Obviamente, nada lo preparó para lo que encontró en cuanto entró en la taberna. El cantinero estaba cerrando, o es lo que él dedujo por la hora hasta que contempló mucho mejor la escena. El hombre intentaba por todos los medios despertar a una mujer que Neji reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Sakura Haruno, estaba dormitando encima de la barra agarrada a una botella de sake.

Haberse acercado fue su perdición…

‹‹_¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarla a su casa? Ha bebido toda la noche sin razón y nadie lo ha notado, yo no puedo llevarla porque aún tengo que cerrar ¿podrías?››_

Le había pedido el cantinero, Neji arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto pero no pudo negarse.

Él había llegado solo a pagar la cuenta de Lee.

**— ¿A dónde vamos? —** inquirió la kunoichi con tono atontado y riendo como boba.

Ahora llevaba a Sakura prácticamente en brazos, la peli-rosa apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Neji se tragó un gruñido descontento, el fuerte aroma a sake aletargó sus sentidos por un instante.

¡Él solo llegó a pagar la cuenta de Lee!

**— A tu casa. —** respondió escueto.

Al momento que lo dijo, se percató de un pequeño detalle que pasó por alto… No sabía dónde carajos vivía Sakura Haruno.

**— ¿Dónde demonios vives? —** preguntó.

La peli-rosa se irguió y trató de enfocar las calles arrugando los ojos, no más veía borrones negros y grises, una cosa que le pareció una banca a lo lejos pero no estaba segura porque la veía flotando con pingüinos encima haciendo piruetas. Soltó una risa graciosa, ¿pingüinos en Konoha? Naruto lloraría de emoción cuando se lo contara.

**— Haruno.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**— ¿Dónde vives? —** preguntó de nuevo, la mujer observó a todos lados y empezó a señalar.

—** Por ahí, no, por allá, no, espera… —** pausó, soltó otra risa boba tapándose la boca cual niña ha hecho algo malo **—. No lo recuerdo. —** dijo, seguido se echó a reír.

Neji rodó los ojos, cansado. Lidiar con borrachos no era lo suyo aunque se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con Lee. Sakura Haruno no era su compañera, de hecho, podía jactarse de decir que aparte de su nombre y su gusto por los hombres con instinto asesino no sabía nada más. Sin embargo, le estaba agradecido de por vida por haberle salvado la vida a su prima en aquel ataque en el que obstinadamente se enfrentó a Pain. Asimismo, amparar la de él.

Esa era la razón por la cual ahora se tomó la responsabilidad de llevarla a su casa, además, algo malo podía pasarle si la dejaba a su suerte sabiendo su estado, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Consiguió sentarla en una banca que Sakura (la que vio _flotar_) y comenzó a pensar qué haría. No sabía dónde vivía, tampoco la residencia de los padres de ésta. Llevarla con Naruto no era una opción porque estaba de misión, Kakashi por lo consiguiente (además no sabía dónde vivía tampoco). Yamanaka era una opción pero no sabía cómo se llevaban realmente, así que no le quedó más remedio…

**— Tendré que llevarte a mi casa… —** murmuró con desgana.

Neji tuvo que luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de dejarla ahí sentada en la banca del parque hablando estupideces y riéndose como posesa. Decía algo acerca de los pingüinos y una banca flotante, que Naruto la envidiaría cuando se lo contara. El heredero del Bouke reprimió una risa, la verdad no recordaba haber visto tan ebria a Haruno. Sería algo con lo que podría divertirse en el futuro.

**— Neji. —** habló repentinamente la kunoichi, le resultaba admirable que a pesar del nivel de alcohol que cargaba encima no se le trabara la lengua.

**— ¿Qué?**

**— ¿Por qué dejaste que Tenten se fuera con Lee?**

La pregunta lo tomó de improviso, tanto que le hizo detenerse en seco y Sakura casi cae de bruces en el pavimento. Dio gracias al poco equilibrio que le otorgaban sus reflejos que no cayó al suelo, Neji la había soltado de repente.

El castaño arrugó el entrecejo y la miró, bastante molesto. Nadie aparte de él y sus compañeros de equipo sabían lo sucedido, de hecho, Tenten no lo abandonó como presuponía Sakura, fue un acuerdo mutuo.

**— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**

Le gustaba mantener su vida privada fuera de la vista pública, si Sakura lo sabía significaba que alguien corrompió su confianza y eso le irritaba.

**— ¿Es por tu sello? ¿Es por la marca en tu frente? —** la kunoichi desatendió la pregunta del Hyūga.

El pliegue en la nariz de Neji se volvía peligrosamente pronunciado, no le gustaba que hablaran de la marca en su frente. Le incomodaba, pero por encima de eso, le airaba en demasía hablar de su pasado, de su jaula personal. El _Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado_ no era un tópico que le gustara tocar, menos con alguien que desconocía en muchos sentidos.

**— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Haruno. —** zanjó Neji con seriedad, dejando escapar una nota de exasperación en el tono.

Increíblemente, la chica de cabellos rosados no registró el cabreo de él y le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba tambaleante, con el paso de un pato ebrio a punto de dar con el pico contra el suelo. El shinobi no se apartó, se quedó ahí plantado. Al final, ¿qué podía hacer Sakura estando más borracha que una cuba?

La respuesta le llegó tan rápido como se planteó la interrogante en la cabeza, en un movimiento torpe pero veloz la kunoichi le quitó el Hitai-ate de la frente dejando visible el _sello_. Haruno, con el atrevimiento que solo el licor podía conferirle, acarició el grabado en la frente del shinobi. Esa esvástica que lo convertía en un esclavo, en un ser inferior dentro de su propia familia. Jurando lealtad a su propia sangre, olvidándose de los valores familiares, del amor fraternal. Obligándolo a verlos como sus superiores, como sus amos y señores.

Sakura frunció el ceño, nadie en este mundo merecía ser marcado, forzado a guardar distancias y mucho menos un respeto inicuo. Ninguna persona tiene el derecho de sellar a otra para sublevar su voluntad, para asegurar su lealtad. Porque entonces la fidelidad no es fidelidad, es solo una falsa devoción obtenida por un medio ruin como lo es un _sello maldito_. Esa no era lealtad.

**— Nadie tenía el derecho de marcarte… —** musitó.

Neji se dejó hacer, al fin y al cabo se convencía de que Sakura estaba totalmente borracha. Pero, sinceramente, sus palabras poseían tanta certeza, viéndose tentado a revelar cosas que aún le lastimaban, igualmente la caricia en la frente le provocó una sacudida en el estómago, obligándolo a obviar el primer pensamiento y centrarse en esa cálida sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Aparte de Tenten, no permitió a nadie más tocarlo de una manera tan _íntima_.

El castaño observó cuidadosamente como la kunoichi engurruñaba el entrecejo, sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo fiero y sus labios se apretaron tanto que se convirtieron en una pálida línea, delgada y fina.

**— Nadie tenía derecho a sellarte, por muy familia que sea. —** bramó la peli-rosa.

La mano que lo tocaba pronto se volvió un puño encajándose las uñas en las palmas haciéndolas sangrar. Neji supo lo que sentía… Furia.

**— Y deben pagar por lo que han hecho… —** siseó.

El Hyūga apenas consiguió registrar el trasfondo que había en las palabras de la mujer, en cuestión de segundos la kunoichi desapareció de su vista.

**— ¡Carajo! —** articuló Neji, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Sakura haría.

Salió rápidamente detrás de ella, le resultaba inconcebible que aun en ese estado la mujer pudiera correr sin tropezar. Seguramente era porque el enojo podía más que el nivel de alcohol que tenía en la sangre. Se angustió al percatarse del rumbo que la kunoichi tomaba.

‹‹_Va rumbo a la mansión.››_

¿Cuál era el propósito? Destruirla, como represalia contra su sello.

Para Sakura lo que hicieron con Neji en su niñez era una abominación, algo injusto. Quitarle un talento para comprarse una lealtad era lo más bajo. Conocía familias ambiciosas, incluso el Clan Uchiha jamás se propuso marcar a su propia sangre para sublevarlos si alguna vez se revelaban, su inconformidad no llegaba a tanto. El Clan Hyūga era extremista y tan frío, que destruirlos lejos de una desgracia parecía un beneficio. Su desaparición evitaría daños colaterales, discriminación y humillación para el Bouke. Ellos merecían morir. Así no habría distinción entre ramas, ¡no habría dos familias!

Es lo que iba a hacer, hasta que Neji se le atravesó en el camino y la obligó a detenerse.

**— ¿Qué es lo que haces, Haruno?**

La pregunta era retórica, él sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba.

**— Ellos merecen morir. —** ululó con rabia.

Sorprendentemente, ante su furia extrema Neji sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza tristemente.

**— No tiene caso, los perdoné hace mucho. —** confesó, para impresión de la peli-rosa.

Esas palabras lograron aplacar en demasía la inusitada ira de la kunoichi, la borrachera le creaba muchas nubes tormentosas en la cabeza. Pero no dejaba de admirarse por la nobleza que Neji presentaba al perdonar a las personas que marcaron su destino como shinobi. Ella también sonrió, la volatilidad de su carácter le hizo sentir ternura repentina, terminó soltando una risa llena de gracia y también haciendo una negación con la cabeza.

Lo que sucedió después Neji no lo esperó. Un par de labios húmedos y suaves se posaron sobre los suyos… Húmedos y tersos labios que le hicieron olvidar el desagradable olor a sake, centrándose en el agradable ardor. El beso le supo a miel, pero fue tan efímero como el roce de una katana contra la piel.

La furia de la peli-rosa pasó tan rápido como llegó, el castaño la observó con impresión tambalearse súbitamente y la tomó antes de que azotara contra el suelo. Ya que estaban cerca, decidió llevarla a la mansión porque Sakura no le diría nunca donde vivía, mucho menos en ese estado de ebriedad en la que se perdía en su mundo cada dos por tres.

**— De verdad que eres todo un caso, Sakura.**

La kunoichi soltó otra risa mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del shinobi, aspirando el majestuoso aroma del castaño, se le antojó a canela, al mismo tiempo él la introducía en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Ya luego se arreglaría con su tío, porque estaba seguro que eso no pasaría desapercibido para nadie.

**— Neji. —** llamó la Haruno acomodándose en la cama, su voz se oía adormecida y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

**— ¿Qué?**

**— ¿Por qué eres tan guapo? —** la pregunta fue hecha con inocencia, esta vez Neji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada **— ¡No te rías! —** intentó reñir Sakura, pero la voz no le alcanzó al tono amenazante que pretendía emular.

**— Por la misma razón que tú te emborrachaste. —** murmuró.

Sakura ya no lo escuchaba, había caído en un profundo sueño. Movido por una fuerza sobrenatural y extraña, acarició silenciosamente sus cabellos de igual manera la contemplaba minuciosamente. La chica había crecido, y junto con ella los dolores internos que le dejó la Cuarta Guerra. Pese a que era consciente del desarrollo y la evolución de la kunoichi, aun desconocía aspectos de su vida, como persona e incluso, hasta ese momento nunca se preocupó por saberlo.

Sin embargo, el bichito de la curiosidad comenzó a picarle por encontrar una razón por la cual la alumna de la Godaime se había emborrachado de esa forma. Neji no pasó desapercibido el brillo triste de sus orbes, un sentimiento profundo y un dolor silencioso. Pasivamente deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la chica y recordó el beso, admitía que no fue absolutamente desagradable. De hecho, siendo sincero… Se le antojó demasiado delicioso como para pasarlo inadvertido.

Y ya que era honesto, lo repetiría con el mayor de los gustos si se le presentara la oportunidad de nuevo.

**— Dudo mucho que ella lo recuerde mañana. —** emitió para sí mismo, Sakura se dio la vuelta acomodándose en la cama y él sonrió.

Aunque eso no significaba que él no pudiera hacer algo porque la situación se diera de nuevo, claro, sin que ella estuviera borracha.

Sonrió ampliamente ante su propio pensamiento, y tal vez la próxima vez, sabría las razones que Haruno tuvo para beber de forma desproporcionada. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del cuarto, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la chica.

Por el momento, disfrutaría de la ocasión. El siguiente día seguramente sería épico.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola!

He aquí otro momento sin sentido, realmente tengo muy poco tiempo para este apartado así que nada más digo que este fue un momento sugerido por **Lux Lunar**, espero que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado, de igual manera para todas las que se han atrevido a llegar hasta aquí. Muchísimas gracias, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda pueden dejarla en su comentario y se las contestaré con gusto.

Mis agradecimientos a** Himeko Sakura Hamasaki, Rokusa Aiiri, MiisakiiKiss, Mar Angys Dreams, Lux Lunar, Yakumo . snake, lavida134, Neferetc, Crimela, Marde Geer, MarianitaUchiha, Sonohrina, Mina-Hai, lucia509, yusha, Yue Moon Uchiha.** Muchísimas gracias, a quienes me agregan a alertas y favoritos por igual.

Me despido y nos veremos en el próximo momento sin sentido. Besos y un abrazo.


	7. Inevitable

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**Momento VII**

**.**

‹‹_El secreto de la libertad está en educar a las personas, _

_mientras que el secreto de la tiranía está en mantenerlas ignorantes.››_

**.**

Maximilien Robespierre.

**.**

**Inevitable.**

* * *

Las pisadas eran fuertes y molestas, como la estampida de un elefante furioso en una pavorosa embestida.

**— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿A mí, a nosotros, a Sarada?! —** gritó, con inevitable coraje.

Tiró al suelo las prendas que había tomado arrebatadamente del closet mientras miraba de hito en hito al hombre que permanecía recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión tranquila.

**— Sabes porque. —** contestó parsimonioso.

Eso la enfureció muchos más, sus ojos verdes chispearon con rabia. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué caso tenía?

**— ¡No, no lo sé! —** bramó tomando las prendas que tiró, las arrojó contra las maletas abiertas **— ¡No puedo creer que nos hicieras esto!**

Entre más lo repetía, aumentaban sus ansias por explicaciones, pero sinceramente no había ninguna que le dijera a Sakura la lógica del asunto.

**— ¿Qué haces?**

La peli-rosa giró como si se tratara de un vendaval enfurecido y lo encaró, sus ojos jade conectaron con unos ópalos. Con frecuencia se imaginaba la luna, profunda y blanca, con un brillo extraordinario, único. Pero en ese momento, no podía admirar la belleza de los ojos de Neji, simplemente contemplaba al hombre que los llevó a punta de mentiras al lugar de sus recuerdos, de sus desgracias.

**— Empaco, Neji. —** contestó áspera **—. Sarada y yo nos vamos, tú si quieres quédate, al fin y al cabo son tus negocios. —** increpó, caminando hacia el closet para continuar con el desparpajo de prendas de vestir.

Hyūga suspiró superficial y calmadamente, su esposa podía llegar a ser una mujer muy exagerada. Entendía completamente que se sentía engañada, traicionada. La forma en la que se enteró de lo que sucedía no fue la mejor, de hecho, no tomó en consideración decírselo de otra manera hasta que pasó. Ese fue un error de cálculo, sin embargo, creía que Sakura exageraba demasiado.

**— No es necesario. —** agregó él.

La peli-rosada rotó sobre su eje y lo encaró con una ceja enarcada, llena de incredulidad y más furia que al principio.

¿Cómo podía minimizar lo que sucedía? ¡La había llevado a la boca del lobo y ella sin saberlo! ¿Cómo Neji podía no tomarle importancia a lo que realmente sucedía?

**— ¿No es necesario? ¿Es en serio? —** interrogó, mas incrédula que molesta **— ¿Tan poca importancia le das a lo que me hizo? ¿Tan poco te intereso, Neji? —** en esa última pregunta no pudo evitar la nota de congoja que se le escapó.

Realmente, su esposo no comprendía la magnitud de las cosas. Tal vez era porque se creía que guardó detalles que no quería compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con él. O a lo mejor era algún tipo de inseguridad. Sakura necesitaba una razón válida para comprender porque motivo Neji la llevó hasta ahí, a sabiendas que las cosas no siempre fueron como creyó.

El castaño lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente bien como habían sido las cosas. Como sucedieron y el engaño que se fraguó a espaldas de su esposa, todo el daño que le hicieron. Él lo sabía, estaba consciente de todo. La única razón por la que la llevó hasta ahí solo era para que se liberara de todo, del odio, del rencor, de todo el daño que aun le producían los recuerdos. Él solo quería que soltara todo el dolor reprimido, y de paso, que pudiera darle tranquilidad a su matrimonio. A él…

**— Sakura… —** empezó, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la habitación.

Los pasos eran cortos y veloces, iba corriendo.

**— ¡Papi, papi! —** gritaba una vocecita infantil asustada.

Sakura se tensó, como lo hacía cada vez que Sarada clamaba por Neji. Tan pronto como desvió la mirada, una pequeña se hizo presente.

**— ¿Qué sucede? —** preguntó Neji alzando a la infante del suelo.

**— ¡H-Hay algo debajo de la cama! —** exclamó agitada, asustada, abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

**— Bien, iremos a ver. —** musitó el castaño, acariciando los espesos cabellos negros de la niña.

Con presteza Neji dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la nena, Sakura los siguió por inercia. Observaba la ancha espalda de su esposo, los brazos de su hija aferrados como si se tratara de una tabla salvavidas en medio del océano. Sarada amaba a su _padre_, era su agua en medio del desierto. Jamás creyó que su hija se aferrara tanto a Neji, mucho menos que éste hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Sakura elevó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos e inquisidores ojos de su primogénita. Pese a que el iris de su hija tenía un tono profundamente oscuro, su abismal perspicacia le recordaba tanto a uno de sus _parientes_. Con dolor admitía que tuviera tantas similitudes con _él_.

Un escalofrío la sacudió fuertemente y le erizó la piel, pensar en _él_ estaba terminantemente prohibido. Ni siquiera para recordar las cosas buenas. Las inolvidables, aunque si lo pensaba de mejor manera… No tenía muchos buenos recuerdos.

**— Ves, no hay nada en el closet ni debajo de la cama. —** escuchó a Neji decirle a Sarada, la pequeña balbuceó un par de palabras y luego le sonrió monumentalmente.

**— ¡Sí!**

Su esposo le devolvió la sonrisa a la infante, la alzó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama arropándola para que pudiera dormir quitándole las gafas rojas en el proceso. La niña estaba cansada, caer presa del sueño no era ningún impedimento, Neji solía decir que heredó la pereza de su madre ya que en cuanto colocaba la cabeza en la almohada caía dormida como piedra.

Sakura desde el marco de la puerta observó al castaño acariciarle la cabeza a Sarada, le pasó los largos dedos sobre su espeso cabello bruno. Se acercó cuidadosa hasta la cama, se sentó en la orilla e imitó los movimientos delicados de Neji. Contempló el rostro tranquilo de su hija, acarició la pálida piel de sus mejillas con veneración al mismo tiempo que se cercioraba de su respiración, paulatina y sosegada. Era una manía que adquirió desde su nacimiento, temía por todos los medios que alguien le arrebatara a ese pequeño ser que logró darle vida cuando se creía muerta.

Hyūga había apartado la mano, solamente dejó que su mujer hiciera lo de siempre cuando se sentía abrumada por las situaciones, por las emociones que no podía controlar por mucho que se esforzara. Conocía a Haruno como la palma de su mano. Siempre recurría a su hija para desahogarse, abrazarla con fuerza hasta cansarse, cerciorarse que respiraba, que eso no era un sueño que podía tornarse en pesadilla. El temor se traslucía en desesperación, angustia real a la pérdida de las personas que ama.

Sarada era su vida, su renacimiento.

Por eso la llevó ahí, porque el perdón debía llegar de la mano de la pequeña. Tenía que perdonar y dejar todo atrás para poder vivir, para que fueran una familia, para que pudieran vivir en paz.

**— No es justo… —** habló despacio y en un murmullo la peli-rosa, continuaba acariciando los cabellos y facciones de la infante **—… No es justo que me quites la paz por la que tanto he luchado, ¿por qué lo haces?**

Neji suspiró, ya no sabía cómo abordar el punto, como hacerle entender que las cosas no eran de la forma trágica en que las concebía. No. Todo lo contrario, aunque auguraba que podían complicarse mucho si no jugaban bien sus cartas.

**— No hablaremos esto aquí. —** dijo él poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación de la niña.

Conocía a su mujer, iniciar esa conversación en la habitación de su hija sería contraproducente. Ella perdería la paciencia y empezaría a gritar asustando a la pequeña.

Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al principal, sabía que Sakura lo seguiría sin reparo. La mujer estaba de acuerdo con que no era el lugar indicado para continuar tratando ese tema, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que terminaría perdiendo la paciencia como Neji vaticinaba. No terminó de poner un pie dentro de la pieza cuando la atosigó de nuevo con la misma pregunta.

‹‹_¿Por qué lo haces?››_

Hyūga ahogó un suspiro profundo volviéndolo uno superficial y pasajero antes de contestar.

**— Esa no es paz, Sakura. —** dijo él **—. La paz de la que tanto te ufanas, está construida a base de rencores y mentiras, de falsos perdones. No es lo que quiero para Sarada, no es lo que quiero para ti y tampoco quiero que me contamine a mí. Tú, aún no perdonas a Sasuke por lo que te hizo y eso te está haciendo daño, también a Sarada, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? —** interrogó a la estupefacta peli-rosa **—. La alejas de su familia, no le dejas conocer a sus abuelos, a su tío. Mi deseo no es que** _nuestra_ **hija crezca en un mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños tejidos por su madre, debes ser honesta contigo y darte cuenta… Que no es justo. —** musitó, acercándose a ella lentamente y tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad **—. No te traje como un castigo, porque quiera hacerte daño. Te traje porque es lo correcto.**

Sakura elevó sus orbes hasta encontrarse con los ópalos de Neji, brillantes y profundos como la luna llena en pleno apogeo. Había tanta honestidad, tanta sinceridad en su iris que podía perderse en ese mar lleno de amor poco explorado. Eso evocaba sus memorias… Neji Hyūga siempre fue el objeto de interés de muchas mujeres, por su físico, por su dinero, por su reputación y prestigio. Ser considerado un genio dentro de una familia destacada era un adjetivo más, pero no por eso menos importante.

Había muchas palabras que describían a Neji Hyūga como un objeto de deseo para las féminas, muchas de ellas no podría contarlas con las manos ni siquiera mencionarlas por temor a represalias o por simple vergüenza. Para ella, su esposo tenía algo más que lo acreditaba como un ser humano excepcional.

Su nobleza.

Más allá del sentido del deber, del conocimiento de lo que es correcto estaba su honestidad. Podía no aparentar a alguien amoroso rebosante de miel, pero en el fondo, sus sentimientos eran tan puros que hacía totalmente difícil discutirle, sobre todo cuando sabía de antemano que tenía razón. Como en esta ocasión.

Asimismo le debía tanto… Neji fue su sostén, su aliento de vida después que Sasuke la usó y abandonó para cumplir sus ambiciones, para continuar con su legado familiar. Su esposo le ayudó a salir adelante, estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitó. Todavía recordaba el nerviosismo que presentó cuando Sarada estuvo a punto de nacer, también la rabia que se suscitó después al darse cuenta que el control para no tener percances se puede ir de sus manos cuando menos lo esperaba. Enamorarse del heredero Hyūga fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Todavía recordaba la demanda por negligencia que presentó contra los médicos que la atendieron fue una de las cosas que recordaba con frecuencia, ya que era la razón por la que ahora Sarada usaba gafas de forma permanente. Las quemaduras de retina por líquido amniótico pudieron dejarla ciega. La furia de Neji había sido incontenible. Él pensaba y planeaba mucho, le gustaba controlar las situaciones a su alrededor y solventar lo que le molestaba. Sasuke Uchiha era un vivo ejemplo de eso.

Sakura siempre tuvo la impresión que aunque su esposo se desviviera por su hija, la incomodidad del apellido Uchiha siempre lo mantenía alerta y de alguna manera, le hacía perder el control sintiéndose amenazado de perder a las dos mujeres que más amaba. Ella lo comprendía, entendía perfectamente que su marido no quería una pérdida más en su vida y que si hacía eso es porque quería tener la seguridad de que ella no tomó la decisión equivocada e impulsada por la situación complicada en la que se encontró. Y sobre todas las cosas, que Sakura tuviera paz.

Haruno intuía muy bien el discernimiento de Neji, el único problema radicaba en que no se sentía preparada para tener que enfrentar a Sasuke después de que la hubiese dejado por la mujer con la que, de antemano estaba comprometido en matrimonio y posteriormente se casó. Karin era una buena mujer, ingenua y un poco bipolar, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo.

**— No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarlo. —** articuló dubitativa, cerró los ojos adormecida por las tramposas manos de su esposo.

¡Él y sus artimañas que la doblegaban con facilidad!

**— ¡Es injusto que siempre recurras a esto para hacer que me retracte! —** exclamó indignada.

El castaño emitió una risa baja, reconocía que su mujer tenía una fuerza muy grande e increíble, una voluntad de hierro que siempre la hacía salir adelante en los momentos más adversos. Pero también admitía que tenía debilidades como todos, que él arbitrariamente las usaba en su beneficio o es lo que Sakura creía; ya que el único afán de su esposo era mantenerla calmada. Alterándose no ganaba nada, solo terminaría perdiendo la paciencia.

**— Sabes que tengo razón. —** dijo él dándole un beso en la barbilla **—. Que sigas aquí es la prueba que dudas de ti misma, de tus decisiones. —** desplazó su mano suavemente hacia el blanco cuello de su mujer, Sakura se estremeció… ¡Era un maldito manipulador!

‹‹_Pero a ti te gusta.››_

Oh, su consciencia aparecía cuando menos se lo proponía.

‹‹_¡Cállate, no te quiero aquí!››_

Con una risa guasona su consciencia desapareció, permitiéndole enfocarse en el traslado de la mano de su esposo hasta su brazo desnudo y luego hacia su cintura acercándola un poco más.

**— Además, en el fondo, sabes que ya es tiempo que Sarada conozca a sus verdaderos abuelos. —** continúo el Hyūga, moderando el tono, haciéndolo parsimonioso y claro **—. Y es hora que conozca a su padre biológico, no puedes engañarla por siempre.**

Sakura se estremeció, más por el hecho de tener que volver a ver Sasuke le que por las caricias _tranquilizadoras_ de su esposo. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los luna de él, con los años aprendió a leer cuidadosamente el abismo tormentoso de la mirada de Neji. Ahí, en esa bella mirada nívea había un talud insondable lleno de sentimientos y secretos que nunca reveló hasta que la conoció. Interpretar cada mirada le llevó su tiempo, descifrar el misterio que había detrás de la frialdad y la dureza de su expresión le contrajo varios dolores de cabeza. Y uno que otro enojo, grito o insulto.

Pero valió la pena, porque ahora, en ese instante podía decir con total y plena seguridad, que solo quería lo mejor para ella y más que todo, para Sarada.

Inspiró con agotamiento, no podía negarse. Tampoco estaba a discusión.

**— Está bien. —** soltó en un suspiro, hondo y reprimido.

Neji sonrió de esa forma arrebatadora que la hacía arrebolar. Sakura llegaba a sentirse una adolescente comprendiendo el sex-appeal que su esposo poseía.

Bufó, pero seguido lo besó siendo correspondida apasionadamente hasta robarle el aliento. Sus manos cobraron vida y dejando de lado el tema que los llevó hasta la habitación nuevamente.

**— Ponle seguro a la puerta.**

**— Ya lo tiene. —** respondió su esposo.

La peli-rosa sonrió, negó con la cabeza y dejó que la cargara hasta la cama.

‹‹_Siempre un paso adelante.››_ se dijo a sí misma.

Los besos de su esposo volvieron a su cuello, su barbilla, suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Ya no había nada que hablar, nada que decir… Se enfrascó en las caricias cuidadosas y dedicadas de Neji.

Gimió incontenible, él gruñó. Ya no había espacio para el pensamiento, solo guardaba el juicio para uno.

Si tenían suerte, posiblemente Sarada tendría el hermanito que tanto pedía pronto.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Sí, sé que he actualizado en tiempo récord pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza y la tenía que escribir. Este OS sin sentido viene de una historia que he pensado pero no he tenido tiempo de trabajar, de hecho, tengo otra cocinándose también por ahí que la postearé en cuanto la haya avanzado lo suficiente. Aún tengo un **Momento** que editar, una idea muy buena y graciosa que me han proporcionado de la cual, también ya posee todo solo falta la edición y ya. Sin embargo, por ahora coloco este.

Mis agradecimientos a: **MiisakiiKiss, Neferetc, Blacklady Hyuuga, Mar Angys Dreams, Crimela, Mina-Hai, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Rokusa Airi, Lux Lunar, Yakumo . snake, lavida134, Marde Geer, MarianitaUchiha, Sonohrina, lucia509, yusha, Yue Moon Uchiha. **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no les haya parecido tan enredado... Que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, ya saben que dejar un review no cuesta nada.

Ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre algún **Momento** que deseen leer, solo háganmelo saber. Cuídense, nos veremos en una próxima actualización.


End file.
